Once Lost, Now Found
by nile-reina
Summary: Voldemort and the Order search for the lost power of the Gods, the Eye of Persephone, a power to grant victory or defeat of the Light or Dark...But in the way stands a prophecy that only Harry Potter understands, one made by the Sisters Fate HPRL
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Once Lost, Now Found

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairings: **implied Harry/Remus

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The Last Battle has begun but Voldemort found a source of power to fulfil his dream...The world's only hope lies within the hidden words of the Gods...Harry Potter was the only one who learned and knew the truth...He lost everything and everyone he knew in flames...But the Gods showed him favor, granting him a second chance at life only for Harry to learn that the Fates have followed in the same footsteps that ended his world...This time he plans to do everything and anything to stop Voldemort's and Fates' plans

**Archive: **FFN, Unique Realities

**Warnings/Disclaimers:** HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling...Characterization of the Gods came from the Encyclopedia Mythica...Implied M/M, M/F pairings...Mild situations violence, bloodshed, and character death...Implied situations of torture, physical/emotional/verbal/child abuse...AU setting...Possible spoilers from books 1-5...Harry Potter Lexicon is also credited for characters and possible time lines

**Author Notes: **Book 6 was not used which is why there's an AU setting...Implied pairings stated because there are only hints and/or memories but very little romance...AU setting begins in Chapter 2 (chapter one is set about 3 yrs after Harry originally graduates Hogwarts from years 1991-1998)...AU time line: Harry Potter was born July 31, 1960 and attended school in years 1971-78 (parents attended about 1938-1945 give or take a year according to my beta:))...Some family ties, House sorting have been altered to support the new time lines...Also, I'd like to thank Kiritsu for helping me out here (thanks for agreeing to beta for me:))

**Key Code:**

_Blah-- _Thoughts, emphasis

_/Blah/-- _Flashbacks

**"Blah"-- **yelling/screaming

**_Blah-- _**Foreign language

**Chapter One**

Cold, empty emerald eyes watched, almost unseeing, as a blood-shedding battle reigned, slicking the ground with death. No one was surviving the fatal falls, each taking a life from both sides, no matter who rose up to take the fallen one's place.

He, himself, had been taking lives, searching for those close to him, one in particular. He wanted to end it all. It wasn't fair. Life had no chance now. Not when all those willing to die were doing just that. He just wanted to see the world no longer bathed in shadows. But he had stumbled over something unexpected, something he knew would have happened since all others had perished.

He had stumbled over the tortured body of his lover. The pale body before him lay in a pool of drying blood, covered in deep gashes and mud. _When had it started to rain? _He could not remember feeling the icy fingers of rain running down his body. He could only feel the warm tears of sorrow as he watched the battle reign onwards. But seeing the dark, rich Earth turn into mud made him realizing it had to have been raining, everyone was covered in splotches of mud and blood.

And the blood made the Earth richer in darkness of color. All he could see now was the body of his lover, deathly still and pale. He had fallen to his knees, dragging the cold form to his trembling arms. His wand fell from stiff fingers, drowning into the surrounding mud. But he never gave another thought. All he wanted was to feel the life and warmth of the body in his arms, to hear the sound of his lover's voice.

_No, no, no. Please. Please, no._ He rocked back and forth, silently begging to the Gods above. No one answered him. One hand steadily stroked the stiff, bloody, dark blondish hair. The other curled tighter around his lover. Tears stopped falling. Empty emerald eyes stared about, almost not seeing the fallen bodies of those he knew and cared for. His best friends, his mentors, his family. All were gone. No one was left for him.

Looking down, nineteen-year-old Harry Potter sought out the emerald and amber ring upon his lover's hand. He wore an exact copy upon his left hand, the same one clutching his lover. They had dreamed of being together, being bonded. They had planned, hoping to relieve the stress of life surrounding them with something happy and hopeful. _Only one more month._

It was true. One more month they would have bonded upon the one day that started this all. October 31st. Halloween. The same day he had become an orphan, his parents gave their life for him. It was only fair. The dead always walk upon Earth to speak to the living on that day. As the saying goes, Halloween was the start of the Day of the Dead. A day to celebrate the spirits of the dead and Harry felt it was only right to bond upon that same night, a night where his parents' spirits could return to the living and see their son celebrate the happiest moment of his life. _And now it's ruined. I have nothing. No one._

_How could it have fallen apart so quickly?_

As the war raged a forgotten memory pushed forward.

/_"He's searching for an artifact called the Eye of Persephone." Severus Snape, Death Eater spy for the side of Light, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, had returned from a meeting called by the Dark Lord, by Voldemort. He escaped major torture because of the news. Voldemort simply wanted his loyal followers to search for something that could give him power, give him the world._

_"Eye of Persephone? What exactly is that?" Several Order members had never heard of such a thing._

_But one member had. Bill Weasley, Gringotts Curse Breaker and Order member, was visiting for this meeting. The tall redhead had heard of such a thing. "It's a myth that many believe exists. Something created by the Greek Goddess, Persephone, and hidden from the world deep within the Tomb of Hades. But as far as we know, the Tomb has never been found. But rumor also says that it is deep within the bowels of Greece."_

_"What does it do? Why does it exist?" Molly was quite curious. So was Hermione Granger, who had recently joined the Order, along with two of her closest friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _

_But Bill didn't have the chance to answer. Someone else did. And this someone surprised them all, even Hermione, who was know as the Brain, Miss-Know-It-All. Harry Potter had been distracted, trying to think of ways to fight back in the war surrounding them, as well as distracted by the thoughts of his lover. "The Eye of Persephone is actually a sliver of the Goddess' heart, carrying negative emotions she suffered from her kidnapping." He hadn't paid much attention to the meeting but heard someone mention the Eye of Persephone. He had always been fascinated by mythology and the Gods represented in them._

_In a distracted voice, Harry continued to speak, the others allowing him to further their curiosity, "It is said to be a silver glass sphere, created by Hephaestus, the God of Fire, just for Persephone by her husband after her kidnapping. She used such a gift to hide the sliver of heart. At first she hated her husband, being taken from the sun and beauty of the Upper world down into the dark damp Underworld. She had longed for home and her mother. But over time, before Zeus demanded Persephone's release, she grew to care, to love Hades. And she didn't want to risk losing such love for him, not wanting it to be tainted by such negativity._

_"She embedded her hatred, her anger, her sadness, her loss deep within that piece of her heart. Then with her own brand of magic, she ripped the sliver from her chest, casting it into her glass sphere. And then when she had been freed from her prisoner, only to find out she must return six months out of the year, she added more anger and hatred to the sphere. She felt free of negative emotions, elated with her life. She had then gone to Zeus, explaining it all to him, begging that Hades not know. Stories aren't clear on who had entered the fray but it's known that several of the Gods had cast protection spells over the sphere._

_"Stories are also unclear as to why they placed the spells. But they believe that the Sisters Fates had warned of a future trouble. They warned the Underworld Queen that she must deal with these emotions before they are freed, and freed they will become if she does not accept. Her emotions had so much power with negativity that Darkness would overtake the world. That power would answer to the Darkness' wishes of innocent deaths and leadership of the world." _

_Mouths dropped in astonishment, eyes wide in fear. Everyone hoped that Voldemort would not get his hands on such power. Because if he did, they knew that nothing could stop him, not even Harry Potter. Hermione swallowed, asking the one question they all wondered, "How do you know all of this?" _

_Emerald eyes remained locked in their faraway stare, voice low and whispery as the knowledge flowed from his lips. "I was fascinated by mythology. When everyone was busy I searched the Hogwarts library, even the Restricted Section. Madame Pince gave me a pass when I told her about my search upon the mythological Gods. And it was in that very Section that I found a small tattered journal, buried deep in the shadows. At first I could not read the title. But as I studied it I could." _

_Harry pulled the same journal from his robes. He was almost done reading it. Opening it, he began to read the last pages, but no one could understand him. **The Fates came to the meeting. All three sisters, sharing the one eye among them. Past, present, and future. Each looking towards the same thing, my heart sliver. And they had said something that frightened us all. I had to accept my emotions or I could destroy the world with their power. I cried as I heard, turning away. I tried to forget all about it. I allowed the others to cast their own protection about the sphere. And then I hid it, deep within the bowels of my husband's most faithful temple, the one the mortals called the Tomb of Hades. He would never know. **_

_Harry paused for a mere second, turning to the very last page. Everyone could see the yellowed pages, aged with time and weather. Unsure what to do, they allowed the emerald eyed wizard to speak in the strange tongue. But each thought it seemed similar to Parseltongue and knew if it was, Harry would tell them again, this time where they could understand. **The time has come. The Fates had refused to tell us. Our time has come to an end. The mortals had allowed us to fade over the centuries. The oldest of the faith had perished first. Their very essence had depended upon such faith, such trust, such belief. We youngsters believed we survived by our magic. But it too was fading. The mortals no longer believed in such tricks, except for a select few. As each of us, who survived, we granted our very lives to those selective, faithful mortals, granting them magic. But before I could give over my life. I decided to do something different. I visited my husband's temple. His tomb. Deep within the bowels I had traveled. Finding the one room that held my heart. Even with my lover gone, I still could not accept. I was too terrified. But I knew what I could do. I create, I take. Yes, with my essence. With the last of my breath, the last of my life, the last of my magic, I take. I grant. I give. The world shall perish. That I cannot stop. But you, my successor, the reader of this book, the only one to know this language, the true language of all languages, the Mother and Father, will have the power, the power not known. You, my successor, will have the courage, the strength to do what I could not. You will accept my burden of heart, my emotions. You will be the one to save us all. You will know what to do. I create. You take./ **_

Harry had simply told the Order that Persephone had tried to find away to forbid the Sisters Fates prophesy from coming true. But she was not strong enough. She would not accept such negative emotions. And he did not know what power could defeat the Eye of Persephone. At least, on the outside that's how he played. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. It must happen. She creates. I take."

His words were whispered into the rain, carried away by the drops. His eyes closed as he remembered those very words again. And flew open at the low hissing of a very familiar voice, "Harry Potter. Welcome to my new world. And welcome death with open arms."

Red eyes squarely met emerald. "Voldemort." And that was all Harry had said. The only words that past his lips for the last time.

And those same red eyes gleamed with dark humor, "I win." One hand lifted a glass sphere high above his head, murmuring, "You know my wish. You know my desire. You know what I want."

Emerald eyes closed in defeat as he felt the pain of such negativity exploding with crushing force from the glass, shattering it into millions of pieces. Within seconds it flared throughout the Magical World, heading further to the Muggle World. And Harry bowed his head, laying it close to his lover's. _You created. I took. You created. I took. You promised, you swore, you saw. I bled, I gave, I knew. You created. I took. You created. I took._

Nothing more came from his thoughts but those four words, _you created. I took._ And deep within his magical being he felt the rising well of untapped magic. He could feel her. He merged with her. He gave her life. With one last breath, Harry breathed her deep within and spewed her out. She burst from her shell in fury of power. She took the merged powers and barreled into the remaining sliver of her heart. With desperation she overloaded the Dark Lord's desire, engaging her own and Harry's. The Dark Lord wanted the death of all those unworthy. And Harry wanted the entire world free of his grasp.

"What is going on?!" Voldemort frowned heavily, turning to his nemesis, only to find a deathly still Potter. His rage turned to his loyal followers, who were succumbing to the power he unleashed. "**No!"**

**_It is too late, my Darkness. You wanted death. You got death. I wanted to be free of my emotions. I got freedom. He wanted to protect the world from you. He got everlasting peace. _**A ghostly figure stood before Voldemort. She sadly smiled as magical flames sprouted from the sliver of heart, racing through the invisible strands of power. Every where the power touched sprouted flames, burning brightly. She watched as the entire world fell to endless sleep, bursting into flames mere moments later. Cascading tears fell, mixing with steaming rain. The same rain that refused to oust the fire, instead it seemed to encourage it to higher depths. Glancing down, she faced the one child who took it all, her successor. **_I created. You took. I created the Darkness that destroyed your world. You took it to save your world. I created the means of Death. You took it to grant everlasting peace._**

She knelt by the lovers' sides, stroking them gently before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Her whispery words melting in the flames with no one alive to hear, **_I am sorry, my love._**

She had created a means of destruction, not meaning to. In return she gave someone the means to love, to know mercy, to accept the bad with the good. But she had one unfilled wish. She had wished for the courage to accept her bad with her good. She had wished never to have created such Darkness, nor give it such power. And how she wished her successor had more to gain than he had lost because of her weak foolishness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Harry Potter."

Nineteen-year-old Harry Potter spun around, trying to find the owner to the deep voice. "Who? Where?"

An older version of Harry Potter stepped forward. "Hello, Harry."

Emerald eyes widened to see himself so old, "What is this?!"

"It seemed the Goddess, Persephone, felt bad for what she did. She had one unfilled wish that the Sisters Fates, here, granted." The older Harry seemed so tired, so weak. The younger version wondered what could have made his counterpart seem so defeated. And the deeper voice continued, "I know you wanted death. I know you wanted to see your family and friends again. I know you wanted to see your lover again. But I also know that you wanted to live, to dream. You wanted your dream, your wish, to come alive. I'm giving you that chance."

"Why are you so tired?" _Damn my curiosity._ _Gives me more trouble than anything._

A sad smile crossed the worn features. "No rest. No hope. Nothing for me. Not even those who care for me could keep me living. I have nothing. My life has no meaning anymore. I lost that hope so long ago. You have meaning. You have the chance. You can take it, live again. I can take your death, finally rest."

The younger Harry glanced back to the small window, seeing the flaring flames swallow his world. Yes, he wanted nothing more than to see his lover again. To see those he had lost over the years, alive and breathing. But he was tired of fighting. So tired of bearing a burden no one could understand. "I don't know."

His counterpart grimly smiled, swaying to invisible winds. His body was too weak to live, even if this Harry Potter refused his gift. _Soon. Very soon I shall close my eyes and rest._ "I know. You carry a hard burden upon your shoulders. But remember. Not all worlds and times correspond. I have lived a life longer than you have. My time walks your path, the path not taken if the two souls of burden had been switched. I carry my own burden as do you."

_I loved you all. But I cannot pass this up. I've never lived my life. I fought so hard for everyone. Just this once. I want for myself._ Saddened emerald eyes turned from the flaming world, his voice low with fear, "I shall try."

A pale hand braced itself on his shoulder, the tired voice brushing past his ear, "Do not worry. I may pass on but my memories will remain. But there will be pain. I cannot change who you are, not your spiritual essence. But I can with your physical. Your memories will fight with mine until there is a balance. Do you still wish this?"

Pain. He knew pain well. He had felt the Crucitacus Curse many times. And he still desired to try. "Yes."

The older Harry sadly smiled, wishing never to harm his younger twin. "I grant." With those two words, magic and memories flowed through his body into his younger twin. He never stayed to see how the younger one fared. He simply dove through the shrinking window to meet his fate, his rest in peace, and behind screamed his younger twin.

Harry felt foolish. He had never felt such pain. His body twisted as it grew, changing. His mind fought a losing battle as two sets of memories bounced around. His magic flared with power as it merged as one. He finally blacked out from the overload, never to know what would happen next. He never felt his sore body slam against unforgiving, cold stone. He never saw the startled looks sent his way. Nor did he hear the panic screams filtering about when he suddenly appeared. One man stood tall, demanding, "**Silence!"**

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just sat down for lunch when someone suddenly appeared into view. The fallen body looked as if it had escaped being tortured or even in battle. His robes and clothing were torn, hanging upon his thin frame. Blood coated the jagged edges, even the pale skin. They almost scattered at the sight when a demanding voice called for silence.

Calm now that the Headmaster had taken charge, their curiosity watched as the school nurse rushed forward with Dumbledore at her side. Together they floated the still body from the Great Hall and through the maze of corridors to the Hospital Wing, with these words floating back, "Eat, children. And remain calm. Classes resume as usual."

Within the confines of the Hospital Wing, Albus watched as a frantic Medi-witch desperately tried to save the man's life. He knew how frustrated she could be. They were living in hard times. No one was willing to come help them; all the Potions Masters had either vanished or went into hiding. "I've done all I can. My potions supplies are running low. We need an expert or at least a Master to refill my shelves. I can try St. Mungo's or Diagon Alley. I hardly doubt Hogsmeade carries any since they were the first to run out. I can't do more unless I have the right potions. He'll heal but it'll take longer. I have a feeling I might need to sneak into the Muggle's Hospitals soon."

Albus hung his head, "Yes, I know. We still haven't located any of the Masters. Many have come up missing and only a short few found dead. It's getting harder for the Wizarding World everyday without their help."

Poppy Pomfrey laid a hand upon the older man's shoulder, "Stay here with him. I ran blood work. He is their son. I wouldn't put it past him to do any harm. I shall return as soon as I can." With those words she rushed to her office for the floo network. She felt bad for leaving a complete stranger, possibly a dangerous one, in the care of Hogwarts. But Albus Dumbledore was a very strong wizard, the only one so far to cause fear in the hearts of the Death Eaters, even the Dark Lord.

And Albus patiently waited, silent and still. Focused blue eyes watched for any movement. _What made you suddenly appear in our world? What dangers can we expect?_

Harry had suddenly awakened but refused to move a muscle. His counterpart's instincts had kicked in, allowing him to assess his surroundings. By the smell it had to be some type of Hospital room. And knowing his luck it was the Hogwarts' Infirmary. Not only that, someone had been feeding him low grade healing potions. He was still injured, even had possible broken bones. _Snape was the Potions Master. He'd never let his work become this weak. How different is this world?_

According to his new memories, very different. In return for his lost freedom, he was only well-known for his actual deeds. His name was linked with Dark Arts but never proven. Even linked to the Dark Lord. _I should take the time to think things over. My head's not clearing. But first things first._

Albus almost jumped in surprise when the body twitched. He narrowed his gaze as the man before him seemingly pulled several vials from nowhere. He and Poppy had stripped the man to almost nothing, leaving his pants. _What powers do you posses, my boy?_ "Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts." _Always pays to be nice and civil to others._

Harry blinked, the only reaction to downing his concoctions. At the sound of someone's voice, he turned to face the speaker, not surprised to see a jolly Headmaster, a facade hiding the concerned and powerful wizard beneath. He lifted a dark brow, "So I see."

Blue eyes blinked, unnerved by the entrancing emerald stare. He knew those eyes intimately as he taught the owner almost five decades ago, Lillian Portia Evans or Lily to those who knew her. She had been a powerful Muggleborn witch, guaranteed to succeed at whatever career she chose. But instead she had fallen into the likes of the Dark Lord. She wasn't the only one as he had watched the downfall of one of the most prominent Light families, the Potters.

James Andrew Potter had been the only child, the heir to the family line. He had been swayed by his closest friends to the side of Dark. It was there he had fallen for Lily. She was the final trump to keep James on the Dark side. She was powerful and easily swayed since her only friends were those of the Dark Lord's followers.

Almost two years after they had left Hogwarts, Lily bore a son to the Potter line, a Harold James Potter. But she didn't let anyone touch her child. She may have been a fanatic, a loyal follower, but she loved her son. She gave him everything. Harry was her pride and joy. Even James gave into her whims. Together they raised their son, teaching him every Dark spell they knew. And the boy's Godfather had taught Harry everything else.

But seven years after Harry's birth, the Aurors had been given a tip that led them to the Potters' hide-out. No one knew why the Potters had suddenly vanished from sight, only that they were Dark and needed to be destroyed. When the Aurors had entered the Potter Manor, the Minister issued their Death warrants. After a long duel, the two Potters had ended up dead. Little Harry found himself orphaned.

The Ministry tried to take the child away but Sirius Black had all legal rights, especially custody of Harry Potter. There was nothing the law could do. They couldn't prove Sirius Black was a Death Eater or a Dark follower. There was no proof, not even Veritaserum could pull such a confession from the man. And Sirius Black disappeared with seven-year-old Harry two days later. Not one clue had been left behind nor did Sirius' best friend, lycanthrope-infected Remus Lupin, knew where he was.

Then suddenly a nineteen-year-old wizard appeared, claiming his Mastery of Potions. He even had the legal papers from the Britain Ministry stating such accomplishments. The Ministry even had records of his schooling at Durmstrang. No one could believe that Harold James Potter had climbed so far at such a young age. Nor did they want anything to do with the young man.

Except Knockturn Alley. There the young wizard found work, supplying all those who asked with high-quality potions. But at age twenty-one Harry Potter once again vanished when the Aurors came searching for him. And that was around the time that all Potions Masters began feeling the heat from the Dark Lord.

Now the question was, why had he suddenly returned to the world, only nine years later? And why was he injured, as if he was in a battle?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I do hope your stay will be acceptable."

Harry rolled to his left, slipping out of his bed while silently calling for his clothing. Albus could only watch the stunning display of power. "My stay has no need." Dressing swiftly, "Now that your medi-witch has no need..."

"Hold it, Mister!" An irate Poppy Pomfrey tumbled from her office, still brushing away floo powder. "I have not given you clearing."

Emerald eyes narrowed as a smirk crossed his features, "No need, Poppy. As you know, I am quite capable of my own concoctions."

"We could use your help, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to the still sitting Headmaster, ignoring the stunned witch, "I'm sure you can. I know all your tricks. You want me to stay where I can be watched, can be found. Let me tell this secret. If I wished it, I can vanish and not be found. After all, we've done it before. Now, good-day."

Albus swallowed, desperate to keep this Potter in line, "He can stay. We've plenty room. No one will find him here. It'll be his sanctuary."

Harry had almost made it out the door when he heard those words, "So sure of yourself, aren't you?" He allowed the personality of his older twin to come forward until they could fully merge. It seemed Albus would do anything to gain the Potter power and prestige back into the hands of the Light. "Must have it your way?"

"He'll be safer. Hogwarts can protect him easily."

"No, Dumbledore. I can. And I will. There is nothing on this Earth that will stop me now." With that Harry vanished silently through the door.

"Oh, Albus!"

"Shush, Poppy. He'll return. He needs a safer place for his Godfather. And Sirius will want to reunite with his friend. Tell the staff that the Potions class will be suspended until further notice. The House-elves may clean it, straightening it for his use. Must ask Sinistra if she can lend Hogwarts a hand with the protection wards around the dungeons. He might appreciate the effort."

Poppy raised a brow, concerned for the school but intrigued. "As you wish, Albus. I do hope it goes well."

"Oh, it will. Trust me. I have yet to lead you astray. I trust Hogwarts."

----------------------------Outside Hogwarts---------------------------------

Harry traveled through the Dark Forest, only stopping long enough to allow his personalities and memories to merge, resting with knowledge that nothing could bother him within the Forest's shadows. _So much has changed._ He couldn't believe that older Harry had the chance to know Sirius Black, their Godfather. He only had a few years-not even that as the man had been on the run, only to die by his cousin's hand in Harry's Fifth Year. _Oh, Sirius, you're alive here. We have the chance. We still can, even if it won't be the same._

Almost two days later, Harry was weary from his merging in the Dark Forest but he had a mission. Sirius was left alone in hiding after their skirmish. They had been attacked by rogue Death Eaters hoping to gain confidence of the Dark Lord by taking out his traitors in hiding. Then again, they weren't traitors. Lily had turned her back upon her Lord, not Sirius.

Sirius still supported his family and through them the Dark Lord. Although Lily and James had gone into hiding, Sirius had used all his contacts to keep the Ministry from coming after him. Once the Potters had died by Auror hands, Sirius stepped in to the public's eye to gain control of little Harry, knowing the Ministry wouldn't find a thing to stop him. And when they didn't, Sirius had taken Harry to a small cottage owned by his Father. A cottage the Black family refused to reveal the location since it was used as a safe-house.

_It wasn't a secret where we were staying. But they didn't seem to care, thinking we were trying to hide from everyone beneath their noses. We didn't turn traitor, just bored and wished to be left alone for the moment._ Emerald eyes stared at the skeletal, charred remains of the small cottage. The skirmish had been quick and brutal; bodies of the fallen Death Eaters lay within the charred remains. Neither occupant of the cottage had taken it lightly being attacked and called traitors, marked for death when they had done nothing wrong.

After all, according to his new memories, Sirius had taught Harry what he knew. Harry had learned magical theories for almost every subject within magical schools, even how to be an illegal Animagus. _I wonder. We should still have the same shape._

In Harry's world Professor McGonagall had given him private lessons in Animagi. She tutored him for several hours a day in theory and practice until he could change shapes fluidly. And his animal form had been very helpful during the war until it all ended. Even his lover had been quite surprised, as was every one else. His animal form was a very rare creature when it survived, becoming extinct almost two centuries later.

Emerald eyes closed in concentration, allowing his magic to pull forth the animal he would become in the new world. His body fluidly began to shrink and re-shape as dark black fur sprouted every where. It seemed his older twin had the same creature as Harry felt the familiar bond the two Harrys' had with their Animagus form. In the back of his mind Harry watched through sharp eyes of a Dire Wolf, feeling the contentment of his creature as it became free.

Unlike a werewolf that must take a potion in order to keep its mind, both the Dire Wolf and its host had control. Harry would know every thing his Animagus performed as well as control half of its functions should he desire, otherwise the Wolf had complete control with Harry directing who was foe from friend. But like a potion-less werewolf, Dire Wolves were bloodthirsty and dangerous, mainly traveling in packs.

Speaking of packs, Harry's Wolf whined as he tried to find the scent of a lost pack member, even its lost mate. _We have no mate here, Blaze. We are stuck in another time, another world where we can have a second chance but our mate won't know us._ Blaze whined louder, laying its husky build upon the ground, snout covered by its large front paws. _I miss him too. I miss them both. But just think, Paddy here's. Our twin lived with Paddy._

At the knowledge its once lost pack member was still alive, Blaze leapt to his feet, snout in the air, sniffing for Paddy's scent. A scent of cedar and rain, a scent floating from beyond the charred remains. _He's here!_ Blaze tumbling around the burnt cottage, nose to the scorched ground as they searched for the pinpoint of Sirius' whereabouts, _come out, come out, where-ever you are, Sirius. Come play._

The soft snuffling mixed with a low whine erupted from Blaze's throat as a large, black Grim suddenly jumped them, rolling around in the dirt. _Paddy!_

The two canines nipped and barked at each other as they rolled for playful dominancy, which Blaze allowed Padfoot to win since he wanted proof that his lost pack member was indeed living. Before golden eyes the black Grim shifted into the familiar form of Sirius, a Sirius that looked quite clean and healthy, as if he never spent a moment in Azkaban as did the Sirius Blaze had known. _No, Blaze, he didn't. Our Sirius smelled of damp cells and musk from the long days in Azkaban and being on the run. This Sirius had the time to grow up with little Harry, never knowing the Dementors intimately but he's still our Sirius._

The dark-eyed man grinned widely at the sight of the submitting Dire Wolf, laughing as it huffed before rolling over, steadily watching him. "Hello, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two words meant much to the Wolf. They had missed their pack member, wondering when they would ever see him again. Then again, they got their chance but this Sirius was too healthy. This Sirius was built like his Animagus, build bulky but not overly large with thick strands of black hair brushing his shoulders and clear bright eyes, twinkling with humor and life.

Neither could believe how they missed dark eyes swirling with haunted shadows and darkness, hiding inside a pale gaunt face behind a curtain of limp, dirty strands. Both their Sirius and his Animagus form were drastically thin, which years in Azkaban and being on the run never did much for his health. But he always managed to have time for his Godson, even if it meant written letters.

"Harry! Come on!" A playful whine erupted from the lightly bouncing man, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Harry smirked at his childish Godfather as he returned to human form, "Looking well?"

"Yes, you are, for someone who was in battle a week ago."

"Yes, Sirius. I somehow ended up at Hogwarts while leading the last rogue Death Eater from our cottage but from the looks it wasn't worth it." Emerald eyes barely turned to face the charred remains. "It's amazing what a few hidden potions could do, even after a frazzled medi-witch tries to help."

Black eyes narrowed, "And they let you go. How _charming._" Harry rolled his eyes, "Never thought they would if a Potter showed their face in public. After all they ran you out only a few years ago. And all you were doing was trying to help."

"And we've been offered a sanctuary. At least, you have. They want a Potions Master for their Potions Class. Guess they haven't found the others yet."

Sirius snorted, "What's to find. Old Tommy boy has them cleaned out nicely."

"You mean dead or working their way there. Doesn't he realize the only true Potions Masters have already given up their lives? They were the best, all over the world. And those below them don't have quite the same experience or years, considering their title. Even I'm ranked as the best here in England. And here I stand, defending myself from rogue Death Eaters."

"And a Death Eater turned traitor."

Harry blinked, trying to understand. "Traitor?"

Sirius sighed, turning off his childish charm. "Lucius Malfoy. He turned up shortly after you ran off to even the odds. But it seemed they thought Lucius was turning against Voldemort."

"Lucius? More than likely he was here to confirm the rumors of our stay. And then find a way to _urge_ us back onto our original paths or take us in. What did they do?"

Black eyes turned towards the small patch of woods surrounding their lost cottage. "You can come out now."

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of a small feline easing its way from the trees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A silvery blonde ocelot was slowly crawling towards the two men, eyeing them warily. "Lucius?" The feline turned its head to one side, staring.

"I don't know what happened, to busy trying to defend myself when two others decided to join. Lucius got one before the other cursed him. I all saw was a grayish light hitting Lucius before he fell. Then in his place was the cat." Sirius openly stared at the cautious Malfoy, remembering. Lily and James had fled the public's eye as Voldemort's favorites. He had waited, watching over his younger cousins, as everyone tried looking for them.

He remembered their years in Hogwarts, seven years worth of pranks and laughter until the pressure settled. /_Sirius came from a well-known family of Dark supporters. They had come close to disowning him when he willingly went to Gryffindor, never had a Black settled in the House of the Lions. But he explained that one of the most prominent Light families had an heir within that House and what fun it would be if he helped lure the young man to their side, after all he played the part of turning from Dark to Light quite convincing._

_Their Lord was intrigued. He allowed Sirius to continue the ruse, even allowing his favorite to join, Lily Evans. What no one, except the Blacks, knew was that Lily had willingly joined with the Dark Lord when he came calling on her family. She was a powerful Muggle-born witch but knew her limits within a Pure-blood world. Willingly, she joined the Dark Lord in hopes of destroying the hatred the magical world had lavished upon her, as well as her own family. _

_All through life, Lily had suffered beneath her family's hand. Suffered the loss of friends, boyfriends, even public support from constant lies. When a bright opportunity happened, she eagerly grabbed it. And it paid off handsomely. Lily Evans had become the object of affection from one James Potter, eventually becoming his wife and bearing a son, an heir._

_She was the finally key in luring James to Voldemort's side. Until something happened. One of their friends had been murdered. Peter Pettigrew had been loyal to his friends, shyly supporting the Dark Lord in the shadows as he played the perfect spy for the Light. He had gone to Hogsmeade during one of their last visits before graduation, shopping for gifts. No one was clear of the details. All they knew was that someone had suddenly appeared, throwing a curse at the shy little blonde, killing him instantly before vanishing._

_James was having second thoughts. Even Sirius, although he assured his family he would support them. Their last friend, Remus Lupin, had tried to help them, comfort them. But in the end it wasn't enough. Remus had sadly turned away, turning his back on the only true friends he had since being infected by a werewolf. Sirius and James simply watched the young man walk away, heading towards the arms of the Order of the Phoenix, knowing one day they would face each other on the battlefield. _

_And then it happened. James and Lily had suddenly turned traitor, causing Sirius to feel pain at his failure for keeping James on the side of Dark. It was the rumors that had them turning away without verifying. Rumors that the Dark Lord was flushing out the weak and useless. That Peter had been such one, even though his use had far outweighed his weakness. A second rumor was every female supporter were being trained as a breeding horse, baring younger Death Eaters, fresh blood and magic to strengthen Voldemort's reign._

_Lily had refused to be such a thing. She was proud and stubborn, a little too proud and stubborn. She had bore an heir to the Potter line-that was all unless she was bearing a little girl for her to pamper. When the rumors cascaded over them, the Potters had fled for the underground. And when they fled, Sirius almost lost his life until he confessed to being the Potter boy's Godfather._

_That little tidbit of information had been enough for his Lord to search out the Potters; once finding them, he turned them over to the Aurors, knowing their deaths would soon happen. Voldemort had made sure Lucius used his connections within the Ministry to name Sirius as sole custodian to little Harry James Potter. And Sirius had fled into hiding himself, hoping no one would find them until Harry was ready._

_But it wasn't meant to be as Harry resurfaced into public declaring his title as Potions Master. A title that had cost a pretty penny for Sirius to tutor for. Harry had the best and they had slipped into the Ministry for the test, knowing Harry would be the youngest Master ever recorded. But Lady Luck was on Sirius' side as the public chased Harry away, back into his arms until rogue Death Eaters tried murdering them as traitors when Sirius was training Harry to be the perfect follower. When the attack had begun, Sirius swore he would follow Harry, no matter what path he took. He wasn't losing his Godson for nobody, not even his Lord./ _And he wasn't. If Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts, then Sirius would be right at his side. Besides, he missed Remus. Rumor had it that the lycanthrope-infected wizard was teaching at Hogwarts.

"Welcome back, Siri." Emerald eyes twinkled with humor as his Godfather glared. "You were lost in thought when I asked if you would like the sanctuary. It'll give me time to figure out the spell and how to reverse it since Lucius can't revert on his own."

Sirius laughed, dancing around in joy. He was going to Hogwarts. _Boy, is Remus going to be surprised._ That was another secret he kept. Sirius had never left Remus out of his life, even though the man had walked away. Every chance he received without being watched, Sirius had sent letters to his old friend, alerting him of his life. He never gave away much. Just little tidbits of information about the Potters, little Harry, and himself. Enough to satisfy Remus' curiosity of what happened to his friends but not enough to try and capture them. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Did you hear? There's a new Professor arriving!"

"Really?"

"Wonder who it is."

"A new Professor? Must be a Potions Professor!"

Albus chuckled as he listened to the curiosity of his students. It seemed someone had caught a glimpse of their new Professor as he settled into his rooms. The other Professors had been tight-lipped about the new arrival. After all, they had a hard enough time trying to schedule time for a Potions Class and for every class to play catch up when their new arrival mentioned holding off all other classesuntil he was confident with their knowledge.

"Students!" Every one fell quiet as the Headmaster stood from his chair just as the last of the stragglers entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "As I'm sure you've heard, there is a new Potions Professor joining our staff team." Groans fell from their lips, the students had been enjoying having few Potions class during the months. "In agreement, all Professors have decided to cancel their classes until your new Professor feels we are confident in our knowledge of Potions. Your Head of House, or Prefects in the Slytherins case, will be delivering your revised schedules for the next few days. Until then, enjoy your day."

Stunned, the students could only stare at the single class they would bear for a couple hours a day for an unknown time. Several whimpered in fear, knowing how clumsy and terrible they were. Seated by the Headmaster's right side, Harry smirked as he watched the students' reactions, knowing how most were abysmal in potions.

As they grumbled over their luck with only one class, Harry secretly cheered for the scenery of seeing those he had grown up with alive. But what really got him was how different this world was. Because he had wished not to be The Boy Who Lived, someone else had become the savior. The choice shouldn't have shocked him.

Many of the students he had grown up with continued to walk the same path as they had in his world. But a select few had chosen a separate path, shining where they once were dull. Neville Longbottom was such a character. His shy personality sparkled beneath the honest loyalty of Hufflepuff. Even his best female friend shimmered in Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger.

He always wondered about her. She was just as smart and knowledgeable as any Ravenclaw but sorted into Gryffindor. But during their years together Harry had seen another side of the strict female. She had the strength and courage of any warrior, even a scary temper backed by her knowledge of spells. He had tried to keep on her good side, even Ginny seemed to be taking lessons from her. Both women had scared Harry with their knowledge and tempers.

But what really surprised him was the choice of student taking his place. Memories of old and new clashed as emerald eyes pinned a young Severus Snape. His older twin knew of Snape, learning everything about all those supporting the Dark Lord and fighting against. It seemed older Harry wanted to know what he could possibly be facing and became unnerved by some of his findings.

_Speaking of findings, _emerald eyes lingered over the Great Hall as he searched out his lover. His warm stare roamed over the familiar features, scanning for any hint of difference, only seeing the healthy state as if there never was a long, weary war being fought. Before anyone could see the direction of his longing, Harry stood gracefully, sweeping out of the Great Hall.

Several students groaned as they realized it was almost time for class, hoping their new Professor wouldn't be strict since no one had been paying attention to the time. "This is great! We'll finally learn something!"

Again, the students groaned as an excited Ravenclaw bounced beside her friends. "Hermione!"

The slim brunette in question glared at the pouting red-head. "Ronald Weasley! You should be grateful we're finally learning something!"

Ron moaned as their other friends laughed, knowing the studious Ravenclaw loved learning new things. But one laugh in particular quieted them instantly. The owner had been reserved, even moody, at times. "Severus?"

Severus Snape fell silent, cutting his laugh off quickly. Onyx eyes peered out from beneath long strands of black hair, peering out of a pale face. His sallow skin had always stood out since attending Hogwarts. Everyone knew he was an orphan; his parents had died when he was but one years of age. He had no other relatives willing to raise a child and never knew why. But surprisingly, the Headmaster had found an Uncle removed from the family line. An Uncle on his Father's side.

_/His Uncle had been removed because of his birth. Vernon had become the lowest of a Squib. Unlike most Squibs where one could still control small amounts of magic or like others where only their blood is magical, Vernon had become a Muggle, someone without magic in their life at all. His family had immediately wiped away all presence. His name taken from the family line and given to the Muggle orphanages to be raised. It also didn't help to learn that Vernon Dursley was not just any Muggle but a bastard child of his Grandfather._

_Vernon had his reason to hate magic, in Severus' mind it was idiotic, and Vernon wasn't the only one. _

_Severus' Aunt Petunia also hated magic. She came from a line of Muggles, a line in which bore Lily Potter. Petunia knew all about how Lily had gone dark, hurting people and pretending she was better than the rest because of her magical heritage. That attitude had made the other Evans intolerable to magic, hoping against hope that they would never have to deal with magic again. _

_But Fate must have something against them because one morning Petunia found a small basket with a tiny babe swaddled inside, cooing. She had screamed for her husband after catching sight of what was written within the yellowed parchment pinned to the blue baby blanket. Vernon was furious to see his wife sobbing over a letter, even more enraged he found his nephew pawned onto his family._

_Severus never lost a day without either relative shrewdly and verbally tearing into him about his family; their anger, their hatred, their intolerable dislike of freakiness poured through him constantly. Almost everyday Vernon tried to stamp out the possibility of magic within his nephew's veins. Petunia hoped by pouring all impossible chores onto her nephew it would keep him from even thinking about magic. But it was never to be. Severus suffered beneath them with several bouts of accidental magic until the Letter came./_

"Severus?"

Severus blinked, starting at the soft touch of his concerned friends. "I'm alright. Just memories."

Hermione nodded as Ron squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Come on. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Severus couldn't believe they were his friends. He never thought he could ever befriend someone willing to trust him, depend on him, even like him. They were loyal, willing to wait until he spoke of the troubles that haunted him, spoke of the past with his relatives. As their trust grew, so did his truthful stories. He was thankful to have someone who cared, willing to help. Ron had been his first friend, even willing to stand against his mother to rescue Severus from his locked and barred room during their Second Year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Slowly, the entire Seventh Year students entered the gloomy dungeons. None wished to be there but it was necessary, according to their Professors and Headmaster. "Where is he?"

The room echoed with the question until something bounded into the room, colliding with the Slytherin Prince. "Omph!" Silvery gray eyes peered down at the small feline, "What in Salazar's name?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for catching him." A lone wizard in a hunter green robe with silver lining entered the room, surprising them with his silent entrance. He lifted the feline from the shocked student's lap, causing the boy to hiss painfully as the claws were ripped away. "Yes, sorry about that. Much less damage if torn away quickly."

Harry gently shoved the feline into his office, ignoring the snarls. The students swallowed as he faced them, eyes coldly staring. "As you may have heard of me, my name is Harry Potter. I will be your Potions Professor this year; we shall see after that. I have also been given the position as Head of Slytherin House, should I accept. The robe means nothing, simply something Professor Sinistra has allowed me to borrow since it is _protected_ in this class." Emerald eyes swayed over all the stunned students, smirking as he continued in a cold tone, "I have no favorites. You will either pass or fail. Fail and you will not return to this class, Ministry approved or not. I shall not tolerate failure within my class and I do believe your Minister knows of this. For if I can't teach you, being the youngest Potions Master known, you will never be taught. Understood?"

As one the students murmured, "Yes, Sir."

"Very well taught." Not a single emotion crossed his face, not even praise, "Another thing. I have no patience for petty rivalry. You may have been encouraged to be pitted against your fellow schoolmate in friendly battles or even harsher ones. But I have no need for such things to enter my classroom, disrupting delicate process of potion making. Nor will I see anyone _adding_ something extra to another's potion. Am I heard?"

Once again, "Yes, Sir."

Satisified, Harry flick his right wrist, allowing his wand to appear. Another flick had the chalk moving over the black board, carefully scribbling down several chapters they had already studied. "This is what you have done, where I believe you are according to your Professors." A third flick and a completely different chapter had been written, one found almost ten chapters further within their book. "This is where you should have already been this year."

"But, Sir!"

Emerald eyes glared at the outspoken Gryffindor, "I did not ask. These chapters you have done are reviews of the years before. Since we aren't even close to the same starting point, I shall decide where we go." Harry strolled through the classroom, picking a random student and their book. "Where-ever this book opens is where we shall begin. Hopefully, you will catch up soon."

The book was then handed to another student, "Sir?" She looked up in confusion, wondering why she was handed someone else's book when she had one of her own.

"Close your eyes, tap your wand against the cover, and say the incantation to open something. When you hear the pages move tell it to stop. I will enchant it from opening to something you've already covered."

She nodded, blond hair bobbing back and forth. Nervously, she closed her eyes, holding out her wand. She tried to stop jumping when a hand led hers to the cover of the book. Breathing deeply, she did as told, waiting for the flickering pages, "Stop!"

"Very good." Harry lifted the book, reading the title. "Interesting. You will do a full report upon Blood Replenishing Potions and Wolfsbane Potion. How charming."

"But, Sir, the Wolfsbane Potion is only experimental. It hasn't been truly proven. Professor Lupin hasn't fully tested it. It is why he's here. The Ministry was hoping the Headmaster would find a Potions Master to create it!"

"Ah, I see. Well then, I believe a full report on the Wolfsbane potion will truly help Professor Lupin. Such a pity it hasn't been fully created and tested nor approved. You all best hurry. After all, there are two reports to due by next Monday. Dismissed!" Harry turned away, gracefully slipping from sight, leaving behind a sputtering Hermione Granger.

"Good job, Granger. We could have gotten out of one of those if you hadn't opened your buck-toothed mouth!" Draco sneered at the enraged witch, shoving aside Severus as he stormed away.

"Severus!" Ron had caught the falling boy as Hermione leashed her anger upon the blond Slytherin. "How dare you, Malfoy! You can at least apologize for pushing him!"

Another Slytherin sneered as the rest snickered, "Why should we? He's pathetic. Boy Who Lived indeed."

"Pansy's right. He can't even defend himself without his Mudblood girlfriend and Weaselette."

Ron fumed as the Slytherins brought his baby sister into the argument. "You leave Ginny alone, you filthy Death Eaters!"

The Slytherins immediately stood tall, backing each other as the rest of the three Houses stood together. "Enough!" The students jumped, whirling in fear to find their Potions Professor glaring down at them, "I specifically explained what I thought of your petty rivalry, did I not?"

"Yes, Sir." Their voices were subdued, almost too docile and submissive. Then again, the Slytherins had every right to feel submissive. They had disobeyed their possible Head of House, never had a Slytherin disobeyed their Head of House.

"Twenty points from each House. And your essays will be doubled. I expect a complete report about Blood Replenshing Potions, Wolfsbane Potion, and the ever popular Pepper-Up Potion. They will be written in your handwriting, I will know otherwise. You will include quotes, references, even examples within the essays. I will also expect a full page with each and every reference you have used to make your report. I don't care who or what or where as long as I know. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"For the second time, Dismissed!" But at the last second Harry retracted his words. He had been wanting to speak with Severus Snape, something in his older twin's memory was annoying him. Also, Lucius would want to visit his heir. "Snape, Malfoy, remain behind." Seeing the arrival of his next class, "You will remain outside until these two have left. As you have likely noticed and will gossip later, today's class is short until I can decide where to start. I'd advise reviewing." With those words, Harry led his two remaining students back into his classroom, closing the others out.

"Sir?" Both boys were nervous, though one hid it well behind a mask of indifference.

"Sit. Do nothing, touch nothing, and say nothing." Harry knew Draco wouldn't dare do a thing, not if it meant more trouble with a potential Head of House, especially the Slytherin House. He disappeared into another room, closing the office door quickly. Emerald eyes glanced about, gleaming, "Sirius."

His Godfather chuckled as he was playfully tormenting Lucius Malfoy in animal form. "Hey, Harry! Can we keep him?"

Harry chuckled lightly, "No. I need to return him to human form, Sirius. His son happens to be sitting in my classroom, wondering why he was asked to remain behind. He also happens to be bearing bleeding scratches from his own father. I do believe young Mr. Malfoy would like to either see the Medi-witch or take care of his own wounds." Eyeing the twisting feline, "And I believe Lucius would like to visit with his only child since they are in the same building."

Sirius sighed, unhappy with losing his new playmate. "But I wanted to play! Padfoot wanted to see if he would play or run away like all cats."

Harry shook his head at the whine, _always whining like a child when he doesn't get his way._ It was funny how well Sirius could whine since his Animagus form was a large dog. How uncanny it was that his Godfather had much in common with his animal form, how well it blended into his reality. "Now, hold him down like a good puppy." He snickered at the twin deadly glares, pulling a small vial from a secret pocket. The cornflower blue liquid glittered in the light, emitting a sickeningly sweet smell as he pulled the stopper, "The antidote for a forced transfiguration of human to animal form. I'll need to force him to drink it and felines aren't very cooperative."

"Hehe, Lucy, time for dinner!" The small ocelot snarled at the two men, claws flexing. Sirius shifted immediately in to his animal form. Dark eyes glittered with amusement as he pounced. Lucius hissed and leapt into the air, trying to get away. That was the opportunity Harry needed. As Lucius eyed the bouncing canine, Harry conjured a strong net to toss over the leaping feline. Once Lucius was entangled in its weave, Padfoot rushed over to lay his larger and heavier body upon the struggling creature.

Harry held up a syringe, carefully removing the needle from its resting place. "This won't hurt one bit, Lucius." With care, he filled the tube with the needed potion, "Now, be a good kitty and take it." Padfoot kept his body flushed against the feline, teeth gently holding its neck. Harry tipped Lucius' head back further, using one hand to open his mouth. Lucius' tongue continuously flickered about in an effort to close his mouth, front feet flexing with claws to force away the tormentor. Harry twisted with his prey, easing the syringe into the feline's mouth and down its throat. "Sorry, Lucius, but you need it." He pressed down the plunger to release the liquid into a flexing throat. Gently rubbing between Padfoot's teeth, he was able to keep the flexing throat moving to swallow the liquid while the other hand tried keeping a solid grip around the feline's mouth; his mouth curved in a small _o_ to blow air into the pink nose to further the swallowing. Lucius went limp seconds later, "Let him up, Sirius. He swallowed it."

Sirius bounded to his Godson's side, waiting for their mutual friend to shift back into human form. "Will it work?"

Harry vanquished the net as the ocelot's body shimmered and grew, "I think it did, Sirius." Two men watched Lucius Malfoy regain his regal posture, cold sneer and haughty stare. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smirked at his savior, "Potter, Black. Next time you have need to slobber over me, don't."

"Your son awaits you, Lucius." Harry held out a small cream color jar, "I do believe he'll need this." As the office door opened to allow the haughty Malfoy elder free, Harry spoke quietly, "And an explanation as to why his father is here." Emerald eyes watched the tensed shoulders, "I do believe you were being punished for not giving your wife what she wanted. I will be sure to fire-call her later." He smirked as a gentle, almost silent, sigh of relief flowed forth before Lucius swept away.

"And what could the lovely Narcissa possibly be refused?"

"That lovely new mink wardrobe by a famous Muggle fashion designer. The entire line made solely for her body. Malfoys do detest Muggles, especially when they succeed in something magic can't perform." Sirius snickered as Harry stalked out his office, leaving him behind to fire-call his own cousin. "Ah, Mr. Snape, I see you have remained behind despite the appearance of our esteemed guest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Severus and Draco had remained in their seats, staring around the room or at their hands. Neither were going to even attempt to peer at each other, hoping to stay on their Professor's good side. Their silence had been broken by the animalistic sounds and low murmurs seeping from Professor Potter's office. Curious, they locked their gazes upon the door, waiting patiently. Almost fifteen minutes later the door open with another set of soft, undecipherable voices. Their mouths dropped open with twin gasps as a tall, regal form swept into view. Lucius Malfoy had come to Hogwarts. Draco had been stunned at the sight of his father, wondering how the elder Malfoy slipped past the beady eyes of the Headmaster. Severus was fearful, wondering what protection he had with suspected Death Eaters entering Hogwarts without the Headmaster knowing.

"Father!" Draco stood quickly, forgetting his Professor's rule to stay seated.

Icy blue eyes peered down at a stunned Heir. Lucius smirked at his only son, eyeing the small scratches to the pale skin and tears within the impeccably clean robes. "Draco." He held out a small jar, "Come, Draco. We have much to discuss. Then I must see to your Mother." He cast a questioning gaze towards the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He catalogued the slight shivers and fearful gaze of the world's savior.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, I see you have remained behind despite the appearance of our esteemed guest." Lucius glared at the arriving Potions Master. Harry tossed a smirk his way, emerald eyes hooded with amusement and daring. Lucius knew the other man was daring him to say or do something towards young Mr. Snape. The aristocrat knew better; there was no way he was going to try, especially knowing he was illegally residing within the walls of Hogwarts without the Headmaster's consent, even though Lucius Malfoy was seated on the School Board with the Ministry.

"Yes, Sir." Severus kept his tone respectful. He feared the repercussions of remaining behind without the comforting presence of his friends.

"Try to stay out of an enraged wife's cursing distance, Lucius. Be sure to stop by Dumbledore's office, unless I'm mistaking his presence entering the dungeons." The sneering, elder white-blonde wizard tossed his head in a snobbish wave, sweeping out the classroom with his son at his heels. His sudden appearance startled the waiting class outside the door. "Ah, yes, class. I shall be finished with Mr. Snape shortly. I do hope you will be prepared within the next ten minutes."

Severus watched the door close behind the disappearance of the Malfoys, "Sir?"

Harry slipped behind his desk, not looking in the boy's direction. He flipped through his schedules and paperwork as he carelessly spoke, "I've heard of your prowess in Potions. Even the rumors of your introduction in the Dark Arts, Mr. Snape."

Severus wondered what it was his Professor was trying to accomplish, "Uh, Sir?" _How did he know about the Dark Arts? I never told anyone!_

"Dark Arts, Severus? When have you had the time to see to them?" Albus Dumbledore slipped into the classroom. Hermione and Ron had rushed to his office, telling him that Professor Potter kept Severus behind with Malfoy and that Severus seemed fearful to remain. Then his wards alerted him to the unknown presence of Lucius Malfoy in the dungeons. He had sent the two Gryffindors to the Great Hall, promising to approach the Professor and to aide Severus. He entered the dungeons to see several students sprawled about with open books, waiting to be let into the classroom. Lucius and Draco had swept from inside, coolly greeting him before turning away. Now he heard some disturbing news about his young ward.

Harry turned a blank expression towards the interfering Headmaster, "Did you know, Mr. Snape, that you had other family? Family that would have taken you in the moment they learned of your demise? Did you know your Headmaster knew this family as well?"

_Family? But I thought I had no one._ "I don't understand."

Blue eyes drilled into emerald, hitting nothing but a black void. Harry gave him a knowing smirk, "Yes. I'm sure you heard of Lily Potter or possibly her Muggle family, the Evans."

Severus was stunned. Now the harsh words of his Aunt made sense, "She was related to Aunt Petunia!"

"Lillian Potter was hated by her family for what she had become. The Evans Family would have disowned her but it was Lily that kept them financially secure. She cared for her family despite their misgivings of her. But she didn't like how they treated others for being different. That was why she turned away, that was why she wouldn't let even her worst enemy fall into their hands. She promised her family that no one of the magical line would remain in their grasp in return for her financial help. But surprise, surprise, Lily died never knowing her cousin Petunia was granted custody of a magical child. And if memory serves me right, your father made sure you had a Godfather or an alternative Care-giver. It was Lily's attitude of her family's hatred that made him see the light, as Muggles are fond of saying. Before your father was murdered, he created his will with your health in mind."

"Why don't I know this? Why haven't I gone there?" _Did they not want me? Was Uncle Vernon right, I'm a freak that no one wanted around?_

Harry settled comfortably in his high-back chair, one leg crossed over the other. Emerald eyes locked upon desperate blue, knowing the Headmaster was fidgeting inside, trying to figure out how to keep Severus from quenching his curiosity. "Because someone made sure it never came to light. Someone pulled strings to keep such a _Light_ family from ever losing a _precious_ bundle into the hands of the enemy." Onyx eyes bounced between the two adults, trying to figure out the unsolved puzzle. "Lucius Malfoy never knew he was given a Godson. But he knew your Grandfather, went to school with your father. He had grown close to the Snape family. I also knew your father intimately. He had family learning the Arts at Durmstrang. Sopherius Snape cared nothing for reputations, even though his loyalties lay with his wife, Lady Evelyn Snape and her family, the Bones. After all, Evelyn's cousin, Amelia Bones, became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and presided over the Wizengamot as well as an instrument for the side of Light since her brother, Edgar, had joined with a faction called the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus was stunned; _I'm related to Susan Bones!_ "Why?"

Albus bowed his head, unsure how to continue, how to answer his student. Harry took charge with ease. "Before you say anything to him, Headmaster, I call for the rights of one Severus Snape. I, Harold James Potter, accept one Severus Snape as my future protégé. Under my will he shall thrive as the next Potions Master, apprentice to Britain's Potions Master, Harold James Potter."

Speechless, blue eyes watched as a blinding white rope appeared, wrapping itself around the two males in question of the Magical binding contract. He wouldn't be able to do much with Severus as all apprentices were required to live with their Masters. He could possibly trick Lucius Malfoy into signing a contract allowing Albus full custody of the Snape Heir, which would give him full parental rights on how Severus was raised. He needed to figure out how to trick a Slytherin with subtle manipulations without alerting anyone of his desire. "Very well, Mr. Potter."

"I need to allow my class entrance. Severus, I shall see you tonight if you would like to began your apprenticeship. Good day, gentlemen." He herded the speechless student and grudgingly accepting Headmaster to the door. He knew Sirius overheard their entire conversation, _probably already alerting Narcissa of Albus' possible manipulations and Lucius' gain of a Godson he never knew._ "Class, I will require you to be seated quickly and quietly. We will begin shortly. Then I will give out the needed assignments for you to review further."

-----------------------------Near the Great Hall------------------------------------

"Sev!" A quiet Severus glanced up to see his friends rushing his way. "Are you all right, Severus?"

He smiled softly, gently touching a worried Hermione's shoulder, "I'm fine, Hermione. I was learning new things. I got an Apprenticeship. And learned of a Godfather my Father chose before his death."

Hermione squealed, gaining the curious attention of the wandering students as she wrapped the solemn boy in a breathless hug. "Oh! This is wonderful! Do you know how rare they are? Can you believe the respect you'll gain? Or the status you will achieve?" She knew how Severus hated being with his Uncle during the summers. Ron had been the first to learn of their hatred towards their quiet friend; he and his siblings rescuing him during their Second Year. Since then, all the Gryffindors slowly learned the truth, finding ways to make sure the Dursleys kept their _punishments_ to a minimal, especially as the Muggleborns within living distance were constantly dropping by just to hang around.

Ron smiled, grateful to know his friend was safe this year. "Hermione, he needs to breathe." He carefully extracted a gasping Severus from their over-excited bookworm friend. "And I know we'll learn all about what you know about Apprenticeships but I'd like to learn about this Godfather Severus was granted that no one has ever heard about."

"Professor Potter is my Master, Ron." Severus winced at the red flush growing on his friend's face, "He called for the contract right in front of Dumbledore. Not only that, Lucius Malfoy is my Godfather. It seemed Malfoy's dad was my dad's best friend or at least his closest friend in school. Dumbledore agreed to it all, he never told me different as Professor Potter told me this."

"**What**!"

**"Ronald Weasley!"** Hermione glared at their hot-tempered, red-headed friend, hands resting upon her hips, "We are very proud of what Severus has gained, aren't we, Ronald?" Ron squeaked as he nodded beneath the cold tone, "We are very proud. And I'm sure your father knew what he was doing, Severus. After all, we've already learned that you are distantly related to the infamous Professor Potter through your Aunt. Now come on, I want to learn more about this apprenticeship you accepted. The others will want to know as well." She dragged her two friends through the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower to share the good or bad news, depending on the views at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Sirius spent most of the day watching his Godson. Harry seemed different than before. Yes, his Godson was wary of others. He had been burned by people, mistrusted because of his parents. Sirius had tried raise Harry the way James and Lily might have done if they survived. He even pulled strings to grant the boy's entrance into school, though Durmstrang was the best choice at the time. Sirius didn't want Dumbledore trying to over-rule his Godson or take him away. Besides, their living arrangements were closer to the so-called Dark school.

But since the attack at their home, Harry had returned looking bewildered at the sight of Padfoot. He could see the teary hope and surprise deep within those emerald eyes. Something had changed his boy. He just couldn't figure out what it was. Not only that, Harry had returned to Hogwarts determined to '_put things right_.' That had confused Sirius when those words fell from the lips of a weary man. _What could Harry possible need to set right? What is he doing?_ Harry was hiding something, fidgeting every time he caught a studied gaze eyeing his form at dinner. Sirius was determined to find out the truth.

"Sirius?" They had barricaded themselves in Harry's private quarters after dinner. Severus had apologized for not being able to make it, seemed his friends wanted to learn all about his new position and to serve his detention he had acquired the week before. "What has your attention?" Harry handed over a refilled glass of dark amber liquor.

"You." Sirius sipped quietly at the wine glass as he eyed his Godson, "You seem different."

Harry inwardly laughed. Even in his time, his Godfather always knew when something was wrong or Harry was hiding something. A sad smile crossed his face, hiding the laughter, "Because I am."

Dark eyes peered over the glass rim, staring at him with purpose, "Who are you then? Where is my Godson?"

"I am your Godson, Sirius. I'm simply from an alternate time." Harry refused to lie to his Godfather. This was the first time he had been able to spend more than a few minutes with the man. In his time, Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, spent time on the run, and then ended up dead trying to rescue Harry.

"Why come here? Why take away my Godson?"

Harry blinked, cautiously continued, "In my time I was the savior, the Boy-Who-Lived. I lost everything and everyone I loved before the war ended. I lost my mother and father to Voldemort because of a prophecy. I lost my childhood to Pettigrew, a traitor that betrayed my parents and framed my Godfather, who suffered Azkaban. I lived with neglectful relatives. Then when I felt I had the freedom, the peace, I lost my Godfather. He was murdered by his own cousin. The final battle arrived and I lost my mentor, my best friends, my adopted family, and my lover. We learned too late of Voldemort's plan to take over the Magical World. But I learned during the battle how to save my world. To save it, I had to kill it. I destroyed my world, giving it peace to keep it from his deadly grasp. Either way, my world would have died. I was hoping for my death so I could see my family again. Instead I was given the chance to find my lover again, to see my family and friends alive. But reality hurts since I've arrived. I'm older than my friends. Someone else carries my burden. My lover has no knowledge of me. You are more carefree and my parents are still dead, barely living among them."

Sirius pulled the younger wizard in his embrace. He held Harry close, murmuring, "You still have time. You can find your lover." They rocked together before Sirius regressed to his childish stage, "Do I know her?"

"Yes, you knew _him_." Sirius pondered who he could possibly know but something told him he knew who and hoped to get the chance to see his Godson happy. Harry curled further within the warm body. "I graduated Hogwarts determined to avenge everyone who died. I worked with Bill Weasley as a Curse Breaker. It was challenging, helpful with learning advanced magic. My lover was always at my side, supporting me."

"Who was he?"

Harry reached beneath his robe, pulling out a silver chain that had escaped everyone's attention. At the end of the chain rested two identical emerald and amber metal twined rings. "This is all I have in remembrance of my lover. We were going to bond but he was murdered during the Final Battle. Everyone I loved and knew were murdered. Those still alive were fighting a losing battle."

Dark eyes were glued to the unique coloring. A dark emerald, glittering in the fire light like a rippling jungle during a heavy rainstorm, mixed with a light amber yellow, flickering with a jungle like a filtering sun through a thick canopy. "They're beautiful, Harry. But who?"

Harry's face mirrored an amused smile from his Godfather. "It was our way of committing to each other. We proposed the use of our two colors that defined us. The emerald defined me as a possible Slytherin and a dedication to my Mum for giving her life over to me. My lover chose the amber to define himself and the closest dedication to the friends he adored."

"He had to have been a Gryffindor. And one of us Marauders?"

A slow nod as Harry stretched, "And people thought you were too slow. Never able to solve a puzzle." He carefully set his glass aside as he reached his personal storage room. "Then again, you never proved them right or wrong. You seemed to like keeping them on their toes. Harry was glad that Severus had cancelled his session for the night. He and his Godfather had unpacked their belongings within the private rooms. "Now, I know you like a puzzle or at least it's what I had learned, therefore, I will leave you to that while I deliver this to our esteemed Defense Professor."

Sirius gaped as his Godson pulled a smoking goblet from his storage closet. "You are giving Remus the Wolfsbane Potion!"

Harry raised a dark brow, eyeing the stunned man, "Of course. I was asked to be the Potions Professor here. It seems they are in need of this and many others for the Hospital Wing. My new apprentice will help me to stock the shelves. And I'm sure Remus Lupin would quite enjoy a quality Wolfsbane Potion without bleeding him dry of money." He tipped his head in Sirius' direction before sweeping away.

-------------------------------Lupin's Private Rooms---------------------------

Remus paced his Common Room. He had very little money this month, using his monthly salary to buy needed items. Albus promised to help him garner his needed dose of Wolfsbane Potion but with no Masters or Mistresses of the Potions Art neither could be sure if it would be harmful or helpful. _I really rather not suffer another month of an enraged Moony._ But there wasn't much they could do.

_Knock. Knock._ Frowning, Remus wondered who could be asking for entrance after curfew hours. He opened his door hidden behind a portrait of his old school friends, created as a congratulations gift when he received his position as a Defense Professor at Hogwarts a few years back. Amber eyes blinked in surprise at the sight of Harry Potter standing outside his rooms with a steaming goblet, "Professor Potter?"

"I believe you asked for this."

Remus froze as he stared at the steam, inhaling the familiar scent of Wolfsbane. _How did he know? Albus promised never to say a word until we were sure whose side he was on!_ "T-thank you. Will you come in?" His nose twitched at the scent of cedar encasing the dark clad figure, "What do I owe you?"

Harry handed over the goblet to a thankful werewolf, "You owe nothing. It was mentioned that I prepare this Potion at the bequest of Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. Madame Pomfrey has already requested quality Potions needed for her shelves as well as those of St. Mungo's. I will be waiting at the front entrance tomorrow night to observe the effects."

A grimace crossed the haggard features as Remus swallowed the slightly bitter taste. "I usually leave before dinner, after my last class. The House Elves supply me dinner and a change of clothing at the Shrieking Shack."

"Very well, I shall be there before nightfall." With those final words, Remus watched the mysterious Potter slip away. Blinking rapidly, he began wondering about the Potter Heir. Remembering the man's origins, he pulled out a thick blue volume from his cluttered bookshelf. His tired body comfortably slid into an over-stuffed armchair. He opened the cover to reveal a cut-out section of the pages. It was his special hiding place for the few letters he had received from his friends, especially Sirius Black.

Because of money problems and his need to be safe during full moons, Remus had been unable to spend much time with the Potters nor had he been able to see little Harry's birth. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't spent time with them because of their straying towards Voldemort. Even though he had been infected by a werewolf and his friends expected him to join them, Remus couldn't join a man who wanted to purge the world of everything that didn't fit in his pureblood dream. Despite that, his friends still wrote to tell him of little Harry. When the Potters had been murdered and Sirius vanished with his Godson, Remus had been worried. He had lost Peter to the Dark forces, James and Lily to the Aurors, and then he lost Harry to Sirius. But almost two months after their disappearance, he had received a letter telling him how Harry was. At least once every two months of the year Remus would receive another letter.

Now sitting before his fireplace, Remus carefully lifted out each letter, reviewing their contents. Seeing Harry Potter and reading about him were two different things, something nagged at Remus' mind, eyes looking into the dying flames, "Who is he, Sirius?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Ah, Professor Potter." Harry turned to face a lovely brunette witch dressed in silver robes. One brow rose at her breathy voice, lips curved in an inviting grin, "I took the liberty of performing your bed checks as you were busy with Professor Lupin." He stared at her, knowing she had either been waiting for him to leave or had coincidentally seen him leave, betting on the former. "I regret to inform you that one of the Slytherins was out of bed. Unfortunately, I had to deduct thirty points for his absence."

"And you are?" He kept his voice calm, almost cold and biting.

She flicked a wrist to brush aside her robe, tipping her head in respect, "I am Professor Sinistra of Astronomy. I was the temporary Head of Slytherin as I once was a Slytherin until the Headmaster asked you."

"Then you would know all the wards surrounding the dungeons, would you not?"

Hazel eyes flared as her mouth tightened to an angered frown, "Of course. Every Head of House knows of them, adding or removing those they chose."

"Then you did know that the wards are subject to change."

She haughtily pulled herself to full height, chin raised, "And what exactly are you implying, _Potter_?"

He chuckled, enjoying her temperament, "If you knew of the changes to wards, then I'm sure you realized that I would have already taken the time to make my own changes. After all I am the Head of the Slytherin House. Because of the rivalry and what little I know of everyone's reputations regarding my students, I created wards intending their utmost safety. Students, unless they are Slytherin, can only find themselves along a path to the Potions Classroom, no where else. Professors without my express permission cannot enter the dungeons unless they too are going to the classroom. I rather keep curious students from my private rooms and office as well as keeping them from harming or embarrassing my House." He eyed the white knuckles as they clenched her skirt beneath the silver robe, "Now, explain how it is you checked the Slytherin dorms and came here alive. The wards would have had a nasty surprise if you ignored the repelling charms."

"Hmph!" She gathered her robe about her body before swinging around. In anger she breezed from sight, muttered curses emitting beneath her breath.

"Bravo, Harry."

Emerald narrowed as he faced a smug Sirius, "And did you happen to ask her to wait for me or put her up to it?"

Sirius bore an innocent face, "I wouldn't do that. I was on my way to speak with Remus before he went to bed."

"You do that. I must check on my students."

Sirius snickered as his Godson stalked down the dim halls towards the Slytherin Common Room, "I think I will." Turning around, he hummed a childish tune, slinking through the shadows like a naughty student. He snickered at the sight of the Marauders dancing around, celebrating some prank they must have pulled upon another portrait. "Hello, guys. Is Moony home?"

Several minutes later, "Sirius!" Remus immediately rushed his old friend inside, flicking his wand to restart the golden flames. "A drink?"

"Didn't know I was coming, Moony?" He accepted his sixth drink for the night, sipping carefully. He really didn't want to lose himself in a drunken stupor.

"No. Then again, Albus merely mentioned the acceptance of a Potions Master and our need for quality potions."

"Smart. Didn't want to give any clues as to where I was. Though I still need to be careful."

Remus suddenly sobered, turning bright amber to his companion. One hand pointed to the blue volume he had resting upon a stand, "I re-read the letters. It's one thing to read about a child and another to see that child. Something tells me that's not our Harry though."

Dark eyes stared into the dancing flames, debating to share his Godson's fate. Without a word, Sirius pulled forth his own wand, ignoring the tensed werewolf at his right. Murmuring softly, the golden flames turned darker. His attention was caught upon the twirling colors and dancing shadows, not seeing Remus stand to turn on two small lanterns and a magically empowered lamp. His words were low, almost lost if Remus hadn't been close to the full moon. "You always were the bookworm, so much like Lily. You both could see what we couldn't."

"Sirius?" Remus feared for his friend. Never had Sirius sounded so...lost.

"My Godson is dead. He was spurned by the world for who his parents were. I made sure he had everything, even a good education." Sirius never looked away from the dancing flames, changing the colors again to blue with red hues. "He left me. Me. The only one who believed in him, who loved him. He loved life, seeing it in ways that his parents couldn't or refused. I stayed with them because I knew one day they would have a child, an innocent I couldn't see living their life. That was why we vanished from the public's eye. I wanted Harry to have a chance. And then _He_ tried to have us _disappear_. But somehow, Harry vanished from our little squabble. He tried to split up and lead our tormentors into the woods, where we both knew its every trail. No one tried to look past the Potter name to see Harry. Only I had."

"Sirius?" Remus tried calling his friend, tried distracting his attention from changing the colors of the fire.

"He was gifted, beautiful. Mine. Then I lost him. Two days later I thought my Harry returned. I was wrong. I could see something missing. Yes, my Harry was wary of the world, tired of what they had done to him. But this Harry I saw was not just tired but weary from a long fought battle. He seemed so lost, so alone. I wanted him to be my Harry. But my Harry is gone."

"I don't understand. Harry's here." _What is he talking about? How can there be a difference between the Harry's he described unless something was wrong?_

"He's not my Harry. This Harry belongs to the others. You remember our last year of school. You and Lily were ecstatic at finding some dusty book." Remus remembered, "Something about a world around mortals, right?" Sirius didn't see the nod but knew his friend was agreeing. "Harry came home different. My Harry traded places with another. My Harry asked for death so his twin could live. This Harry lost everyone he knew to death or torture. To save his world from pain and horror, he willingly destroyed it." Tears ran unchecked down Sirius' cheeks, "I lost my Harry. But this Harry lost his parents, his Godfather, his adopted family, his closest friends, and his lover."

Something in Remus wilted at the word _lover_. "He had a lover and never told you?"

"No. My Harry wasn't much for lovers. He didn't like to reveal who he was to them; he usually went out with a different face by spell or potion. This Harry had one lover, one he was pledging to commit. Never got the chance though."

Remus fell quiet before changing the subjects. "Are you going to join me tomorrow night?"

Sirius pulled from his trance to face his only friend beside his Godson. "I wouldn't miss it." He trembled as he stood, "I think I'll crash for the night." He hugged his friend, knowing the werewolf would understand. They both needed sleep, to think upon what was revealed.

----------------------------Harry's Private Office--------------------------------

"Never hold back, Severus. Life won't always wait. Potions are the same way. You hold back and something could be missed or mistaken." Harry had allowed Severus to visit his private office during lunch to learn what he would be practicing. Harry enjoyed the boy's presence. He may have disliked Snape's persona in his world but in this new world Severus reminded Harry of himself as the Savior. "If you like, we can schedule your practice over the weekends. It's best to remain undisturbed while I try restocking shelves."

Severus gave a small smile, long strands hiding his face, "Thank you. But I know my friends want one weekend so we can visit Hogsmeade."

"It can be planned. This can sit for a few hours. You need to eat lunch as do I before the Headmaster sends down his House elves or comes himself." He led the unresisting Gryffindor towards the Great Hall. They both needed to eat, especially Harry since the recent bout of potions would take most his time before he met Remus at the Shack.

"Professor, did you make the potion for Professor Lupin?"

Harry glanced down at the shy student, curiosity shining in onyx colored eyes. "And you know of Professor Lupin's affliction?"

"Yes, Sir. The whole school does because every month Aurors had arrived to keep him locked away when he couldn't afford the potion, especially when they kept changing it to suit his needs. With you here the Aurors won't arrive tonight."

"Yes, he did receive his potion. I do expect you all to remain inside during the night, correct?" A quick nod, "Good. And here we are." Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, slipping through them after Severus had already entered.

Later that night, he had slipped through another set of doors. He glanced upwards to the slowly lightening sky, _clear night for a full moon, Harry. Oh, how I miss you, love._ Harry fought to keep the tears from falling, pushing onwards to the secret entrance, hidden inside a Whomping Willow. He was surprised to see a bouncing Sirius swinging around a long tree limb. "Sirius?"

"Harry! Come on!" Sirius led them to the rundown shack, where a pacing Remus waited.

Remus tightly grasped his thin robe. He feared what Sirius' Godson would think about the accumulated scars he gathered over the years without control. He tossed a trembling smile to his companions, "Hello."

In Harry's hand rested a small notepad, "Any changes?"

"Just my usual nervousness before the transformation. I always worry." Blushing bright red, Remus stripped off his meager clothing. "Sirius?" His friend nodded, changing into his Animagus form as Padfoot. Emerald eyes watched as the scarred wizard fell to his knees in pain, body twisting in hopes of making it go away. Within five minutes the transformation had occurred, leaving behind a panting werewolf. Bleary amber eyes rolled in the direction of Harry as the nose twitched with the scent of human. Moony rose to full height, eyeing the human when Padfoot growled.

Harry raised a brow as the werewolf slowly crept towards him, nodding in satisfaction. "Useful. Just needs a few changes to help with the pain. You have some control. Perhaps every day during the week of the full moon or even the day before and day of the full moon. We'll try it next month." He scribbled down the ideas his mind conjured, "Have fun and stay in the Shack, Sirius." The black dog gave a sheepish whine before Harry slipped out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Harry had to leave. He couldn't remain inside, knowing he couldn't join. There were a few secrets that Harry had yet to reveal. The first was the bond he shared with his lover. They had allowed their animals to commit before preparing a ceremony for their magic to combine. Very few people knew Harry was a Dire Wolf as well as being a natural Animagus. He learned from his old Head of House and the library that Dire Wolves chose their human counterpart. He had been excited to become such a rare creature, even rarer than magical creatures.

But through the months of figuring out what a Dire Wolf was exactly, Harry was enlightened with the truth of werewolves. Dire Wolves had been creatures either engineered by the Gods or Muggles attempting to be Gods. It was neither proved nor disproved. One thing was sure; Dire Wolves were the beginning of the werewolf heritage. Dire Wolves were the only animals soon wiped out by the Ministries in hopes of containing them when they became out of control. Instead of becoming extinct, they evolved into spirits choosing who to merge with. But those who had yet to merge created a new breed. When the rouges couldn't find a perfect inhabitant, they raged and attacked those who unknowingly crossed their path. The surviving victims, ones who barely escaped such an attack, grew to realize what the consequences were. The first full moon they suffered, forcibly changing into a bloodthirsty wolf.

The merged Dire Wolves learned of the werewolves' existence. Knowing their rogue children were the cause, they tried to find a way to help. Soon Potions Masters began dreaming of ways to help control werewolves; one actually bringing that dream to front. At least in his world it was a young Potions Master by the name of Severus Snape. Not only that, if a Dire Wolf chose the infected human then that human could control his or her beast during full moons.

Harry had fallen for his lover long before he had been chosen by his Animagus form. Then he and his lover had bonded during a full moon, entwining their lives together. Emerald eyes closed in memory of running beneath a clear sky blanketed with twinkling stars and a bright blueish full moon. He could almost hear the ecstatic howls of Blaze answering the yipping barks of Moony. His nose filled with the scent of damp earth, musk, and pine. Skin itched to feel the soft underbelly of his lover mixed with the roughness of Moony's outer coat. Oh, how Blaze whined within his head.

_No, he's not ours. He doesn't even know us, Blaze. We will always choose him, we know this. A Dire Wolf has one chosen mate, one they will always remember, will always bond with, and will always choose. We need rest._

Harry pulled away from the doorway to the Shack within the tunnel. He pulled from the sounds of two canines reuniting as a pack, romping within the confines of spelled wood. He pulled away from the one dream he always desired, to run freely with Padfoot and Moony. One hand rubbed viciously at his eyes, trying to wipe away the welling tears, _Get a grip, Harry. We've already reunited with our few lost members, seen our friends alive and well._

As he slipped through the shadows, something else began to haunt him. Visions of a familiar object. Visions of a greedy wizard hunting. _No! Not again!_ He had lost his world once; he wasn't going to live through that pain again. This time Harry was determined to set things right. _First I need to find the journal. _Harry rushed for the library, knowing the journal rested in its hiding place. Carefully avoiding the books that would alert his presence, he slipped through the shadowy shelves of the Restricted Section. _Where is it?_ He ran an almost non-existent touch over the spines of thick volumes, searching for the purple leather bound book about the lost Gods. Within its pages rested the small journal of the Goddess Persephone.

He leaned against the shelf, careful of the books behind him as he rapidly flipped through the aged pages. _She still has it. It's still here._ Emerald eyes stared at the elaborate markings, trying to find a clue as to where she hid the Eye. _It must still be hidden. It has to be. But where did Bill say it was?_ Thoughts bled together as he remembered the last meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. _Thank the weekend. I need to find it._ There was much Harry needed to accomplish. He replaced the volume, hiding the journal into his hidden pocket of his lengthy duster, a gift from his lover the day before his murder.

------------------------------------Weeks Later----------------------------------------

"We found a hidden tomb deep within the bowels of Greece. It was more of an accidental find. We were searching for the remains of an ancient king who ruled with a sorceress at his side. We have belief that the tomb we found is the legendary Tomb of Hades." Gasps filled the air as a tall redhead explained his team's findings.

"Are you sure, Bill?" Molly was stunned that the legendary Tomb of Hades had been found. It was believed by all that the Gods had made sure no mortal could ever discover its regions. And the Order had hoped that was true; for it hid the most powerful device known to Wizard kind.

Bill Weasley nodded at his mother. "We found it. The diagrams, the writings, the carvings reveal legends of the Underworld. Not only that we have belief the only reason we found the Tomb was because someone else had discovered it."

"No."

"Yes. We walked through every possible room, not once did we have to disable wards or curses. Someone was definitely there. The dust and dirt upon the grounds had been disturbed but there were no prints, nothing to tell us who it could have been. My team called Headquarters, there is a chance The Eye of Persephone has been found."

"Oh Merlin no!" The Order were fearful. The Eye could spell their doom if Voldemort had gained its power.

But Albus Dumbledore wondered if it was Voldemort that had found the mystical legend of power. "If Voldemort found the Eye, he would be here, now." His words were low, overlaying the cries with astonishing results. The members had quieted one by one as those at the old wizard's side heard his words, the first to be silenced. "What do we know of his position?"

A lone figure regally swept inside, "_He_ is livid." Lucius Malfoy smirked as the Order members, excluding Albus, jumped and brandished their wands upon his unarmed figure. He sneered at them before turning cold icy blue eyes upon another set of blue eyes that twinkled. "It seems our esteemed Dark Lord has been beaten to the find. We were searching for the Tomb of Hades, many of the lower Death Eaters were bearing the grunt work in Greece. They sent news that Ministry employees had already entered the Tomb and came out empty handed, speaking of an intruder already inside the Tomb. And if his anger means anything, the Dark Lord is the least of your worries. He now searches for the thief." Tipping his head, Lucius stormed from the room, slipping from the school by use of shadows until he reached the end of the wards to apparate home. His mission had been completed.

Bill continued his story about the Eye, "If that is true then we are in trouble. Legends have told us about the destruction the Eye can achieve, the control it can grant. If this power is released, we have no way of stopping it. No one has ever been able to discover the scrolls or journals depicting Persephone's life. Nor have we found any writings of the Gods about the Eye, except carvings of its great power."

Albus stood, towering over his seated members, "I propose we do whatever it takes to find the holder of the Eye. We must find this person in hopes of protecting the innocent and our world. We cannot be sure if they will choose to join Voldemort, destroy him, or even take over in his place." Every head nodded in agreement, robes fluttering as they hurried to do as bid.

--------------------------------Before the meeting---------------------------------------

_Let's hope this works. _A lone figure stood upon a cliff, staring down the sheer drop to angrily rising waves. Emerald eyes closed, mouth inhaling a deep breath, winds whipping through the soft brown leather duster. Harry released the breath of salty air, speaking with soft respect, "She feared you. You desired her. You wished her at your side. Taking her in the end."

He paused, fingers clenching tightly around the small journal. His mind floated into deep awareness. He remembered his second year, Parseltongue. He could speak to snakes. Then the last meeting as an Order member; he had spoken something they didn't understand. When his mouth opened now, something entirely different escaped, similar to Parseltongue but rougher. **_"The Eye of Persephone is nothing more than a sliver of her heart filled with hateful and vengeful emotions. She had been kidnapped by you, Lord Hades, God and King of the Underworld. Her mother, Lady Demeter, did all she could to retrieve her lost child from your grasp. She froze the world, not caring as the mortals began to starve. Lord Zeus interfered then. He sent a messenger to bring her home. But before Lady Persephone could leave, she ate the forbidden fruit of the Underworld. The three ruling Kings, Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, made simple rules that could never be broken. Eating the forbidden food of the Underworld was punishable by eternal life beneath the grounds. Oh, how she and her mother hated that rule. Six months out of the year Lady Demeter froze the earth until she could embrace her child again, the only comprise you would allow for your Queen to see her mother._**

_**"Lady Persephone hated you at first. But in time she grew to tolerate you, to love you. Afraid how she first felt would return, she captured her emotion into a small piece of her heart. Using her own brand of magic, she pulled it free. You gifted her with an intricately designed silver glass sphere in hopes of winning her love, her affection. She used it to seal her sliver away. Then to Lord Zeus she hurried, hoping you would never know. The Sisters Fates told her she must accept, must replace her whole heart or else it would be unleashed upon the world of innocents, bringing great destruction and death. But she made her own prophecy, hiding the sphere deep into your tomb your loyal mortals had created. There she left it in hopes of never being found. But she knew as the last of her magic faded, that something else had to be done. There was a chance it could be found. A savior she fated, a gift to bring peace of eternal sleep. She graced the child with mercy and love that his enemy would never feel."**_

He trembled with memories of his time, his world, his life. Unchecked tears ran in hot trails. **_"I lost my world, my life because of the legends. But now I have the chance to fix it all. A chance to make sure the innocent of this world thrive with life."_**

_**"And you've come here for what reason, boy?"**_

Teary emerald turned to face bottomless black eyes. Harry struggled for his composure as he faced the greatest Dark Lord of legends, Lord Hades. He refused to back down as he faced the reason, the cause, of his world's death. **_"I come because I must, my Lord."_**

Black eyes peered down at the mortal standing before him. The slip of a male bore the dark colors of his kingdom, black leather, soft dark brown hide, and etched symbols of flames. Bright emerald reminded him of the meadows his queen once frolicked in as he watched from below. Mentally shaking off the memories, Hades shook the invisible dust from his thick, dark brown cloak. He ran a gloved hand over his silver armor encasing dark clothing. In his right hand rested the black and red helmet. He walked around the boy, seeing the small mortal from every angle, booted feet surprisingly echoing upon grass. **_"And what reason do you have to search out my Tomb, mortal?"_**

_How peculiar of you, Lady Persephone. To save your marriage, you turned your back. You knew long before the Sisters Fates. How else could you prophesy a way to save the world?_ For one mere moment, Harry had forgotten that the Gods were powerful beings, not just immortal, with abilities that surpassed mortals' imaginations. **_"I need to enter."_**

Hades raised a thick brow, a slow smirk crossing his pale features, stray thoughts filtering from the mortal. **_"She turned her back? Now why would my wife turn her back? What would she turn her back for? And this Eye you spoke of, what, pray tell, is that?"_**

_**"A mystical legendary device of power, created by Lady Persephone. It was found, in my time, by a wizard calling himself the Dark Lord. He used it to unleash a deadly power to rule the world. It poured in one continuous wave, killing all those he wished. Innocent lives were vanquished. In return, I wished for my world to be at peace, for him to never rule. My world was destroyed, placed into eternal sleep of peace and slipped into a fiery end."**_

Frowning, Hades solemnly spoke, skipping his normal authoritive voice among the dead and his purring tone that had seduced his wife to his bed, using a tone that urged response and trust, **_"My wife caused this? Why was I not informed?"_**

_**"She didn't want to tell you. But to get the truth, you must ask her. And I need the Eye to keep this world safe."**_

Nodding slowly, Hades faced the raging Mediterranean Sea. **_"You wish to locate my Tomb? It is here."_** He twirled, raising a single hand above the raging waves and swishing it towards a large rock formation. **_"It was connected through a hidden room among the Tomb of King Archimedes. He was a loyal follower, once a warlord of my nephew Ares. But its main entrance is here, among the rocks."_** His magic pulsed, shooting blue fire balls into the rocks, shattering them to reveal a glimmering doorway, **_"Enter, mortal. I will be watching you closely. Find my wife, my queen. I will discover everything about what she has done."_**

With those words, Harry had been left alone. Lord Hades had granted him permission to enter his Tomb. He had to hurry, the magic was singing. Anyone sensitive to its sound and touch would come running. He swiftly entered the doorway, rushing to find the Eye. _She hid it somewhere. She knew Lord Hades would never let disloyal followers, non-believers, enter his Tomb, no matter the lost faith._ He knew she could keep her secret safe if her husband took it to his grave, especially without ever knowing. If he found the ceremonial chamber dedicated to Lord Hades, then he would find the Eye of Persephone. Then he needed to speak with Lady Persephone as well as keeping Voldemort from trying to obtain the Eye. After all, the power spoken of in the prophesy he had learned was really the ability to over-ride her fated destruction. _Looks like I'll end up becoming the savior again. Young Severus hadn't found the journal. No one knows of the journal._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Full moon will rise soon, Remus. You should already be at the Shrieking Shack." Harry had been walking through the Forbidden Forest in hopes of feeling closer to his lover and to drag his melancholy thoughts from future situations. Thinking he would be alone, he was slightly surprised to be visited by the resident werewolf. "I come here to feel closer to those I had lost. They were my family, my friends, my mentor, my lover. They were my life after I had lost what real family I had. They were my reason to remain within the confines of being a Light wizard, though I felt so lost within the shades of grey."

"They sound like they would miss you." Remus had heard of Harry's true origins. Learning what little Sirius knew or suspected.

"Yes, they would. They knew when to push and when to back away. My mentor tried buying me spare time to live a wonderful childhood despite what I was expected by others. My lover, my mate, stood by my side to protect me. He was the last link to my family. He tried teaching what little information he knew of my parents, my Godfather. I loved him like family and then I fell in love with him as a potential life companion, my chosen mate. When he died, I wanted to feel eternity in his arms but I lost him with the new chance at life."

Remus took another step forward, "If he is here, why can't you be with him?"

"He may already be chosen. Sirius may have told you, I am a Dire Wolf, a natural Animagus. I can only have one mate. I chose whom I wish to bond with and it is he alone who I will always choose. And every life time, I will remember our bond but he never will. It is something no one understands nor truly learned." Emerald eyes faced a curious Remus, "It's something I hate about my beast."

Remus reached out a hand, wishing to be closer to his fellow Professor. But the moon had risen finally, forcing him to transform from man to wolf. He was aware of one rational thought, Harry Potter was watching him closely. After the twisting and breaking of bones, Moony appeared, panting against the dirt. Amber eyes faced a serenely smiling human. His head tilted to one side, trying to figure the human out. Something about his scent seemed familiar, even desirable.

"No Padfoot tonight?" Moony's head turned the other cheek, eyes sparkling. Harry had forgotten that the Order was having another meeting after curfew. "I can keep you company for a few hours but you must be at the Shack." Eyes closed, Blaze pushed forward. The sight of a new wolf excited Moony, causing him to leap upon Blaze. They rolled about, trying to dominate the other. Something inside them both howled with delight at regaining their lost mate, though Moony was unknowingly claiming a life-mate he had never met nor would remember in another life.

--------------------------Order Meeting--------------------------

"Albus?"

The elder wizard had called another meeting within weeks of the last one. "We still have no word upon The Eye of Persephone?" Blue eyes peered over half-moon spectacles at Bill Weasley, who shook his head negatively. He sighed wearily, old age bleeding through, "I've learned that Voldemort has decided to push forth his conquest of Hogwarts, hoping to gain control before the holder of The Eye comes forward."

Minerva inhaled sharply, "But the students! How do we keep them safe from _Him_?"

"All we can do is keep them inside the castle at all times. Have the Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, and Heads of Houses to patrol the corridors every night. Have the older students keep a close eye upon the younger ones. Do not alert their parents. Many are Muggles and cannot survive if Voldemort decides to attack them or their children on the way home. We will close off all floo networks. Hagrid has already agreed to take the owls a specially warded room in the Shrieking Shack." The large half-giant man nodded, eyes sparkling behind bushy eyebrows.

"What do we do about The Eye, Albus? No one has been able to learn of its new home. We cannot defend the school and the students against Voldemort if someone else holds it. Even if we win, who's to say that this person won't be on our side?"

Albus bowed his head, not wanting to alarm his members but having no choice. "There's more." All eyes waited with bated breath, wondering what more there could be to make matters worse. "Sirius Black?"

Life seemed to freeze with time as they turned as one to watch the entering figure of one Sirius Black. His sleeves were pushed high upon his arms, both arms unmarked. For a man on the run, Sirius Black looked very healthy. "Amazing, being in a castle with no one wiser. Then again, you never could push anything past Albus Dumbledore without him knowing. I only came to keep my Godson happy and safe. _You,_" dark eyes glared at Albus, "brought me here on account of something you forced from me."

Albus kept a collected poker face, not wanting to upset his only means of trying to save his students. "You know what happened, do you not, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at a small cylindrical object, shaking it to produce a snowstorm. "Always did like these things. And no, I don't know what happened. I just know my Godson is doing something private. It is how he is. It is how I respect him. He has his own life to live, not one shadowed by his parents' ambitions or my dreams or the public's condemnations." He never turned from the tiny snowglobe, content on forcing them to remain silent just to hear his quiet words. "You brought me here for a reason. You wanted to keep an eye upon my Harry. Then to keep him in line as you learned of his sudden disappearances, his time away from the school, and his privacy about all things involving him."

"It's imperative we get your Godson to talk. His constant disappearing has coincided with the loss of The Eye of Persephone."

Sirius clutched the snowglobe tightly, glass starting to break beneath his solid grip. "Unlike what you believe, I love my Godson. I trust him. I have faith in him. Harry Potter is _nothing_; I repeat _nothing_, like his parents. James would follow Lily to Hell and back. That is how much he truly loved her. He gave her everything and anything she could possibly desire, even a new life and home for her unborn child. Lily wanted to see the world in her own way. She desired it all and she believed that Voldemort would give her that gift. Peter followed James anywhere, desperate to feel wanted by his friends."

"And you? The Black's are notorious for their loyalty to the Dark."

"Of course. The Aurors must have the last word about who is Light and who is Dark. They must be right. It doesn't matter that a black sheep, should be white sheep, of the family disappeared with his Godson in hopes of raising an impressionable child to think for himself. I never truly followed my parents. I loved my friends. I stayed by their side because they were my friends. I was the one who made sure they kept in touch with Remus, who made sure they never tossed him away, who made sure no one tried to destroy a werewolf turn Light."

Knowing the Order was restless and worried; Albus tried reasoning with Sirius, "I know you care much for your Godson. I'm proud of the fact you tried raising him right, tried giving him a chance at life, and tried helping him choose his path in our world. But you must understand what it is we worry when dealing with Harry Potter. Legends spoke of this Eye as a power of great destruction. We have never learned how it can be stopped. We need to find it, to keep it safe, to lock it away so no other can use it."

Dark eyes peered closely at the worried Headmaster, "And what of this particular rumor about The Boy Who Lived? Isn't he the so called Savior? Isn't he our salvation against such destruction?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "Severus Snape has been lucky with his life against Voldemort. He is The Boy Who Lived but he is not ready for a final battle against Voldemort."

Sirius snickered, fully spinning around to face the Order. "Yes, yes. Everyone knows this but if he isn't ready then how do you plan to stop the war from ending badly? Or do you hope to be the ones that win the war?" He stepped away, tossing words over his shoulder as he clutched tighter to the globe. "Ask him yourself. I know my Godson. You suspect him without cause, without proof, and he'll run, disappear."

Albus watched as his only chance to corner Harry Potter disappeared through his office door. Sighing, he turned to his members, "We must find out what Harry Potter knows. There is something that neither of them are telling us."

------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------

A lone figure rested before a dying fire, one hand gently holding a small crystallized object. Fire light reflected through its glass surface. Inside seemingly floated a small sliver of a heart, about three inches long and two inches wide. "My dear Lady. So much destruction in such a tiny piece."

Harry carefully wrapped the small sphere inside a silk scarf, "You refused in my world, learning too late. You tried to take it back but you couldn't. You refused until the very last second and life perished for your weakness." The sphere was then set inside a tiny, silver, intricately carved box. "This time I won't let this world suffer your mistake. And to think Severus Snape was to be the savior the Order and Ministry would shove in front of Voldemort. Oh no, the true savior was the successor _she_ chose."

He rose to place the box upon his mantle, eyeing the two rings about his neck reflecting with the fire across the shadows. A hand trembled as it rose to lightly brush his left shoulder, a soft hiss spilling from his lips. Blaze and Moony had wrestled upon the ground for dominance. Moony had won, panting heavily as he pinned the other wolf beneath his body. Amber eyes had flared with need as sharp teeth latched on to his shoulder. A pained howl had slid past Blaze's throat, smelling the heavy scent of spilled blood, his blood. Moony had unknowingly bitten down upon his original claim mark, the very exact spot Harry had once bore that mark.

"It feels as if we have been claimed again, Blaze." _Yes, claimed again. And life is too short for us. The only way to gain our dream and hope is to fulfill the true prophecy of the Gods. The seers see what can be, not will be. Only the Sisters Fates know what will be, what can be, and what might be. They are the Past, Present, and Future. They are the ones who determine the possibilities and the realities._

Harry stared at the dying embers, fingers rubbing over the newly healed scar and his reflecting rings. He had left Moony napping in the Shrieking Shack when Sirius had arrived. Before his Godfather arrived, Harry had led Moony back to the Shack, locking themselves inside. Together the two wolves had romped and played, Moony constantly nipping at the claiming mark, as if he had been reassuring himself. Then resting for strength. When Sirius entered, Harry left him with Moony to return to his private rooms.

Here he studied the desired object of power. Here he pondered his past. Here he wondered his future. Here he remembered his apprentice's words. /_"I thank you, Professor."_

_Harry turned to face his young apprentice. He could hear the sorrow deep in the low voice. "Something wrong, Severus?" For days it seemed Severus was in his own world. Something had caused his student to waver in his joy._

_"It is my dream, my wish. I do want to be a Potions Master."_

_Setting aside his clean utensils, Harry leaned against the counter to face his student, "But?" _

_Severus kept staring at the table, hands trembling as he laid out the necessary ingredients for a healing potion, "But I don't know. Something's coming and I'm tired. I can never live up to their standards. Never have."_

_Harry understood. He too had been mentally and emotionally abused. He had suffered physical abuse in variations in life. His world had condemned him to things he never done. He knew what it was like to feel too tired to continue fighting. "Do you believe in yourself?"_

_"Sometimes. I can't always believe." He looked up, staring at his Professor with unshed tears, "I don't want to do this. I never wanted it." He curled his arms around his body, eyes wide, "I don't want it. I'm always tired. It hurts."_

_Harry pulled the unresisting student to a stool, hands framing the boy's face, "Look at me, Severus." Eyes connected as he continued, "I know what it's like. You want to rest, to be relieved of your burden." Severus nodded, "All you have to do is make a choice. There is something they aren't telling you, something you aren't even prepared for."_

_His hands fell as Severus pulled away, "They never tell me anything. They won't tell me and I know they never will. After all, I'm made to suffer. I'm the supposed savior here and I'm not wanted. The others were right. I can't defend myself. I'm useless this way." Emerald eyes could only watch as a despondent student gathered his belongings before reaching the door, "I want to rest. I want to be safe. It was all I ever wanted. It's what I always chose in my mind. But no one has ever granted me that."/_

Harry walked away from the almost dead fire, "You will, Severus. No one deserves the life I had to bear. No one."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was Quidditch weekend. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Everyone was cheering for the players, wanting to see who would win. No one knew that Voldemort had made last minute plans for his siege upon Hogwarts. Hogsmeade had been overrun by Death Eaters. Those supporting the Dark Lord had helped lock down the small village, but one follower was able to slip away to the school.

He had raced to the Quidditch pitch, knowing his Master was a few paces behind on his way from the village. Icy blue eyes searched for the Headmaster, "Dumbledore!" He found the white haired wizard smiling with the Professors as they watched a rousing game. But once he hissed the man's name, Albus turned to face him. "_He's _here! On his way!"

"**Students! Return to the school and your dormitories at once!**" Albus raised his voice as the Order members quickly stood to defend the students. Just as the students streaked for the safety of their school, jets of lights and loud voices overshadowed their escape. The Order began tossing their own curses and shields in hopes of saving their students.

One student in particular had been separated from his friends as he tried to avoid an orange color streak of light. He heard his friends faintly calling him as they were shoved further away by panicking classmates. Rough hands jerked him to his feet, dragging him before a smug Dark Lord, "We meet again, boy."

Severus fought to contain the flinch at those hissed words, so much like his uncle. "Voldemort."

Red eyes glimmered as the man smirked, "Any last words, boy? Or is my name all you can say? No? Well, then perhaps a goodbye from me is all you need." He raised his wand, prepared to speak the final words to rid him of the boy's infernal presence.

"**Experillamus**!"

Voldemort hissed in anger as his wand was forcibly removed from his hand, flying towards Dumbledore. "**You!"**

"This stops now, Tom!"

He sneered at the muggle-loving Headmaster, yanking the boy close to his body as he held a dagger to the pale throat, "It doesn't end with me. It ends with you and your pathetic little savior. Where is it?"

Albus stood unwavering, wand brandished upon his ex-student. He knew what it was Tom Riddle was asking for, "No one has The Eye, Tom."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Headmaster. Someone does have it." Harry hadn't gone to the Quidditch match, stating his need to finish a few last minute orders by St. Mungo's. He had received one last visit from Lord Hades. He could only tell what he knew but explained that Lord Hades had to speak with his wife if he wished to learn everything. Hades had agreed to remain in the shadows until his wife appeared. Harry had grabbed the box on his way out the door when Hades mentioned a disturbance upon the school's grounds.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You've been from my side far too long."

Harry raised a brow, uncaring to the surrounding Death Eaters and Order members. He strolled forward, hands loosely wrapped around the box. "You forget, dearest Tom." He smirked as Voldemort bristled at the name, "You set us up. What makes you think by punishing your most loyal followers that the son would come crawling to you?"

Red eyes flared with anger as Voldemort pressed the dagger harder into pale skin. The boy in his arms trembled at the feel of warm blood trickling down his throat but he never tried to move away. "Give it here."

Harry carefully released the tiny lock with a burst of wandless magic, removing the silken object. "Is this what you desire?" He held the object at chest level, smirking as the Dark Lord quivered with want.

"Give it here or the boy dies."

A dark brow rose, "And why should I care?" The Order gasped at his careless words, "Severus knows what he wants. Unlike those around us, I refuse to take it away from him. It's his choice." He refused to hand over the object, knowing what it would cost.

Enraged, Voldemort rapidly dragged the dagger over his victim's throat. He tossed the gasping form aside, never paying attention to where it landed. But the others did. Eyes grew wide at the sight of a young woman catching Severus as he fell. Golden locks of slightly curled blonde hair gently swirled in an invisible breeze as pale arms wrapped about the gasping form, holding him close to her lavender gowned body until the last breath was lost to the air around them. Rich brown eyes mourned for her child's loss of life. She peered over his black hair to her companions, her voice sweetly ringing, "**_Why am I here?"_**

Harry paced slowly towards her, distracting her eyes to his chest to see the silk covered sphere, "**_Remember this, my dear Lady?"_**

Her eyes glimmered in knowledge. "**_It was mine. My heart_**." She turned her gaze to the lifeless body in her arms, "**_He suffered what they desired_**." Angry, the winds blew with leveling rage, coursing around the standing figures.

But someone interrupted her anger, "**_What part of your heart lies within the wedding gift I created for you, my Queen?" _**Lord Hades appeared before them all in his Godlike glory. Black eyes peered down at the body resting in his wife's arms. "**_And he is?"_**

"**_A child suffering the whims of others. A child that wished for rest and peace. His choice." _**Harry opened his mind to the God of the Underworld, showing him how Severus died.

Hades faced the man responsible for the boy's death. In response, he clenched a fist, raising it towards the Dark Lord's followers. Using what he found from his child's mind, Lord Hades stole the souls of several of the Dark followers, watching with amusement as the bodies dropped without a struggle. His amusement rose as the others cried out in shock. But when he surveyed the fallen and met the gaze of his lovely wife, he was reminded of his mission. "**_You have much to explain, my wife."_**

She flinched, winds whipping around the survivors from all angles, even if they wish to flee they couldn't move, and the wards wouldn't allow apparition. "**_Forgive me, my Lord_**." Her words begged for his forgiveness but he wanted answers. A white hand reached for the sphere Harry had just uncovered. With her gift and heart back in her hands, the memories, the feelings, she once thought gone had returned with a vengeance. Brown eyes flashed with hatred and angered, "**_You took me! You stole me! I hated you! I was happy in my world! How could you do this to me_?!**" The anger bled to sorrow, "**_You ripped me from what I knew. I wanted to go home. But I ended up damning myself to your side by eating what was forbidden. And with time my hatred, my anger, my sorrow turned to love. I began to fall for your charms. I couldn't bear to lose you. Six months of the year wasn't enough. But I knew I had to accept what I could by ridding myself of the negative feelings that could destroy our marriage."_**

Harry struggled against the barricade of windy tunnels, "**_With love comes hate, my Lady. Nothing is ever certain. He_**," Harry pointed to the fallen student, "**_knew that_**." He pushed with his magic and determination to make her listen to him, "**_People have died in hope of unleashing your hate, your anger. You knew it could kill the world and still wouldn't accept. Your knowledge came true."_**

Persephone stared in fear at the raging man, something in his eyes telling her of the truth she tried to hide. "**_I'm sorry_**."

Emerald eyes closed as he remembered, _Keep going. They would have learned sooner or later._ "**_Sorry means nothing to me. I lost everyone because of you. I had to kill the innocent to gain peace_**." His left hand jerked in the direction of a struggling Dark Lord, "**_He tortured them because of you! You killed them all because you couldn't bear to lose your husband! I lost everything...everything!_**"

Tears flowed freely from her eyes, "**_Forgive me_**." She never wanted anyone to suffer for her mistake. She rocked the body in her arms, curling around it and her lost sliver, **_"Forgive me."_**

Enraged by his wife's daring, her knowledge of what mortals could do with such destructive powers, Hades turned his brand of Dark magic upon those who had wished to control that power. His ears rang with dying screams of Voldemort and his last few true loyal followers as they were swallowed, writhing in columns of black flames. "**_I, Lord Hades of the Underworld, condemn you to the far reaches of Tartarus."_**

The Order was stunned when two of their own members had vanished in black flames. They had no knowledge of what was spoken; all they knew was that Voldemort had been destroyed. **_"I am sorry for your world, my child."_** Persephone rose to shaky legs. Her husband came to her side, offering a helping hand. Brown eyes stared into black, hands pressing tightly against the glass, pushing it hard against her soft breast, **_"I love you, my husband."_**

**_"You took me despite my faults, my lovely spring child. Give me what you have taken of me."_** The glass cracked slowly, separating into four large pieces. The tiny sliver floated for a few seconds, glowing a soft red. Persephone tearily smiled at her husband as she gently pulled the sliver inside her body with magic. Her hands held tightly in a larger set of hands as she was flooded with lost emotions.

Harry carefully heaved his fallen student's body into his arms, watching the warm embrace of two forsaken Gods. The winds had died to a gentle breeze, allowing freedom of movement. Albus had been the second to reach Severus' body. "It's what he wanted. Peace and rest over the life he could only dream of."

"He deserved more."

"Yes, he did but he knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't ready for a fight. He was never trained. He was always in the dark about his life. You and the Order kept secrets from Severus, things he deserved to know. He wouldn't have accepted death so easily if you allowed him the chance at life. When you're tired of fighting, you will accept a different path than to fight."

**_"Child, he will rest in peace. He will be happy. I am sorry for your world. I never meant for it to be found. I never wanted it to be found. All I can say is be happy with the life you have now. I cannot give back what was taken."_** Harry smiled sadly, already knowing he would never see his family and friends again. _Perhaps in eternal sleep I can._ Things were different now but he would accept knowing his Godfather and mate. Holding his student close, Harry watched as the two Gods dispersed into the winds as wispy vapors.

"He will be put to rest with his family, his true family. If anyone asks, the Gods favored him and those loyal to him." He allowed Albus to take Severus from his arms, content in his knowledge that the Headmaster would finally do right by the boy. He remained behind as the others slowly turned away. Some had gone to comfort the children, some had gone to fetch the Aurors, and others had gone to deliver the news.

"Harry?" Sirius and Remus were the only ones to remain at his back, watching him closely.

"I lost my world. You know this. I will always miss them. But I do not regret finding you. Either of you." He accepted the comforting embraces, snuggling closer to the warmth and concern. Sirius and Remus silently agreed to be at his side, always. Moony whine with delight, knowing he would have his mate by his side every full moon. "I would find my mate, Remus, no matter the life. And I would always want you as my Godfather, Sirius." They stayed together in one close embrace, unwilling to let go as memories of lost friends and family washed over them. Each had their own mourning but knew they always had someone to walk at their side.


End file.
